Diehard Emotions
by A.Thousand.Unsaid.Words
Summary: AU: The aftermath of Skye Hamilton's party is leaving relationships in shambles. Everyone's caught that nostalgic bug. But can time heal all wounds? It's the moment of love, and the moment to hate. Sequel to Infamous Endeavor
1. The Beginning: Teaser

**AN: **This story is co-written by Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs and A. Thousand. Unsaid. Words. It is also the sequel to Infamous Endeavor which has recently gone under reconstruction. (We suggest you re-read it)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters, but the plot belongs to us.

**Warning: **This story contains Adult Language, Adult Humor, Sexual Themes, and Use of Alcohol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Fix it<strong>_

"_The clock's tickin', I just count the hours" -Kanye West_

_**Josh Hotz **_is _still_ so adorably clueless. He's tired of playing games but isn't this how the world works anyways? So he's going along for the ride and has decided to throw in his own dice here and there. He knows all his friends miss their old lives so he's coming up with a plan to make it all better, even if it has to go south first. It's always the darkest before the dawn.

_**The Bitter Ex**_

"_Disappointment has a name" -John Mayer_

_**Alicia Rivera **_is has become exasperated by being compared to Massie Block. Ever since it leaked that the reason her and Josh are officially over was because he cheated on her with an amber eyed girl at a certain masquerade party, all she seems to hear is Massie and her name strung together in the same sentence of gossip. Alicia can't help but wonder if something _is_ going on with Massie and Josh because every time she looks their sneaking off together or passing notes in class. Alicia can't help but hate her even more for stealing Josh who she had rightfully claimed as hers.

_**The Broken**__** Hearted **_

"_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"__ -The Script_

_**Cameron Fisher **_can't stop his eyes from wandering to his best friend's new official girlfriend. Even though she broke his heart last month Cam can't get enough of her. So what's a guy to do when Claire unexpectedly comes back into his life full force all about her Derrick issues? At least make an attempt to get a rise out of her. Enter Nikki Delton new girlfriend of Cameron Fisher.

_**The Dazed and Confused**_

_"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"-Cobra Starship_

_**Massie Block **_still has her amber eyes sparkling with trouble. Even though her fashion sense differs she's still that girl who loves to ride on the back of a random guy's motorcycle. Now that the issues of last months grand masquerade have been cleared up with her best friends, Massie's been sipping on the kool-aid of the good life. If only she can stop looking at Derrick for five seconds her life would be perfect. Only now it looks as if Massie's prayers have been answered because there's a hot new boy in town and she just set her sights on him, even if it is only to make Derrick jealous… for now anyways.

_**The Unsure Boyfriend**_

"_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"-__John Mayer_

_**Derrick Harrington **_is completely happy with Claire Lyons and it's no lie; he's content. Derrick isn't stupid though, no matter what Josh says. He sees the looks Cam gives Claire when he thinks he's not looking. That's always the time when Derrick chooses to prove his love for Claire. There's also this new guy and he's all up on Massie and it's really starting to piss him off. Not to mention she's always going somewhere with Josh. Sometimes Derrick just wants take Massie somewhere far away where no guy can come close to her.

_**The **__**Star Crossed**__** Lover**_

"_I swear this life is like the __sweetest thing__ I've ever known" -Drake_

_**Claire Lyons **_is totally oblivious to the world. She thinks she really has something with Derrick, and this past month has gone smoothly. Only now things are taking a turn for the worst. She's beginning to have some issues with Derrick's attitude. So Claire goes to the one person she can about this, Cam. Why Cam, do you ask? Because she knows Cam will be there for her. The only issue is Cam gets this new girlfriend out of the blue. Is it wrong to say that Claire wishes she could just punch her?


	2. Don't Forget

**D**IEHARD EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Don't Forget<strong>_

"_If I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you" -_ **Selena Gomez**

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>7:16 A.M.<strong>

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

Derrick Harrington walked with purpose. With his backpack casually over one shoulder, the student body parted as he made his way to Claire's locker. The beginnings of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. He could make out shy giggles and from his peripherals he saw girls quick combing through their hair with their fingers. His smirk became more pronounced. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde locks that were in need of a trim. It seemed his relationship with Claire meant nothing to the female population at the school even after a month. They keep a respectful distance but definitely don't try to hide their affections toward him.

When he saw Claire, his haughtiness quickly evaporated. She was stuffing books into her oversized bag, blonde hair spilling over into her face, which she kept trying to push back.

"Need some help?" he asked, pushing the loose hairs away.

"If you had been here a couple of minutes earlier," she turned to look up into his caramel brown eyes with a teasing smile. She stood up straight and fixed the strap on her bag before looking at the mirror in her locker, correcting her hair and then slamming it shut.

"Shall we?" Derrick asked her gesturing to the walk to her class.

"We shall," Claire giggled, walking in step with him.

As they made the journey to class they began to talk about nothing in particular. She stopped talking suddenly and Derrick glanced down at her, only to realize she wasn't there. He quickly turned back to see her on the floor as well as some guy he had never seen before.

"Watch it!" Derrick snapped bending down to help Claire up.

"Sorry, sorry," the guy was muttering, offering Claire a hand that made Derrick quickly pull her up before she had the chance to notice the guy's gesture.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked, watching her movements carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked down to the guy who was on the floor trying to catch his scattered papers.

"Do you need help?" she asked him and Derrick looked at her in disbelief.

"No, it's okay," the guy said but Claire ignored him, bending down anyways.

"It's fine honestly," the guy tried again, though it seemed she didn't hear him. A small smile graced his lips at her stubbornness.

Derrick crossed his arms, waiting, before realizing there was a piece of paper under the sole of his shoe. He crouched down to hand it to Claire, who accepted with a genuine smile set in his direction. They all stood up in unison, Claire with majority. She handed the new guy the papers which he tried to fix into a neat pile.

"What's your name?" Derrick asked, lightly running his arm down Claire's.

"Landon, and thanks for the help," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm Claire," she said brushing off Derrick's hand and reaching out her own to offer to the new kid.

"Nice to meet you," Landon accepted the greeting with a sort of gentle quality. Derrick watch some of the bystanders around them begin to watch the exchange.

"You too," she smiled and Derrick stuffed his hands into his pockets. For a moment, Claire and Landon exchanged friendly conversation but Derrick wasn't really paying attention.

"This is Derrick," Claire laid a delicate hand on Derrick's shoulder, forcing him back into the conversation.

"Hey," Landon nodded and Derrick mimicked him.

"So Claire, have a boyfriend?" Landon asked.

"Yes, she does," Derrick bristled, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and glaring at Landon. The new guy held his hands up in a sort of defensive way.

"Just a question man, figures, all the good, hot ones are always taken," he winked and Claire turned a deep red.

"Did you not just hear? She has a boyfriend," Derrick nearly growled.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time, doesn't mean I can't complement the girl," Landon shrugged, a sly smirk on his face.

"Look, you-" before he could finish Landon cut him off.

"Hey, I don't want to be late on my first day, I still have to find my locker. So we should pick this up later," he said walking away.

"Bye Claire," he called over his shoulder.

Claire giggled and waved to him. "He's so sweet."

Derrick grumbled his disagreement and Claire gave him a kiss on the cheek still laughing to a joke he couldn't possibly understand.

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>7:17 A.M.<strong>

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

"You know, I think I'm in love," Massie began with a swoon in her voice.

Josh snorted as he made the turn into school. "Oh yeah, with whom?"

"For your information it's with Mr. Coolatta over here. He fills my tummy with blue butterflies of happiness."

"Your lips are going to be that color for the rest of the day. Oh my God you're turning into a smerf!" Josh exclaimed, snickering at the end.

"Shut up," Massie giggled.

"Welcome to hell, thank goodness it's almost over," he muttered, pulling into the parking spot, getting out, and leading the way into the school.

"So where's Cammie boy? How come he didn't want a ride today?" Josh said to Massie when she reached him.

"He's probably singing dark metal songs about his broken heart from Claire and didn't want to hear the jokes we would make," she shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I don't think so. It's more like happy love songs about how he's so in love with Nikki now and he didn't want to hear the whipped jokes," he disagreed.

"Want to bet?" she asked.

"You're on. I think he's into Nikki," Josh said firmly.

"I think you're wrong and he's still not over Claire," Massie stated with finality, pulling books out of her locker.

"We'll see," he said, placing a warm hand on her back and steering her to his locker once she was finished.

"I think it's going to be hard to stop being all over each other now that we've been doing it for a month," Josh thought aloud with a devious smirk.

"Don't worry too much about it, soon this part of the plan will be over and done with and we can move on," Massie leaned casually against the locker next to him.

"I don't know if I want it to," Josh said, giving her a causal wink. Massie giggled at his teasing flirtation.

"Sorry I had to turn you down, secret lover, for the ride this morning, Nikki needed one," Cam said from behind the two. Josh, in return, turned his head around to glance at the boy with blue and green eyes.

Josh shot Massie a look and held up one finger on one hand and made a zero with the other.

"What's that about, some secret code that I'm on to your true feelings for me?" Cam asked, walking over to Massie, who threw her arms around him for a tight embrace.

"Is Cam you're new gay BFF?" Josh asked Massie.

"You guys need to stop with your bantering of each other's gayness, frankly insulting to the gay community," Massie snapped.

"Your face is insulting to the gay community," Cam retorted and Massie shoved him lightly.

"You know," Massie began but then she stopped herself. "Never mind."

"What?" Cam asked and Josh raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah, what?" he reiterated.

"Forget it," Massie mumbled, pulling her bag closer to her.

"What?" Josh said exasperated.

"It's just, you guys are my best friends," Massie trailed off looking at her shoes and scuffing the ground.

Josh and Cam looked at each other.

"Aw," they both said, snickering.

"Didn't know you could be so mushy, Mass," Cam said.

"I did," Josh grinned and Cam rolled his eyes.

"He'll never let your relationship go," Cam shook his head sadly and Josh pushed him hard enough that he stumbled away from the two. Not without flashing a smirk at the brown haired boy.

"Why should I? It was a mighty fine thing we had going," Josh nodded to himself, and Massie blushed a shade of crimson.

"Let's go to class," she said, linking her arms with both of them, leading the way.

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>9:22 A.M.<strong>

"_**I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I've ever known"**_

Claire Lyons wandered the empty hallways with only mild interest of where she planned on going. She had to escape the suffocating feeling of looking one way, seeing Cam and then looking in the opposite direction and seeing Derrick; she felt caged in like a wild animal.

Almost five minutes into the period her hand bolted up earning an apprising look from both Cam and Derrick. She pretended she didn't notice and kept her gaze locked on the teacher who, with a sigh of annoyance, let her go to the nurse for a 'server headache that makes you feel like your head is going to explode'. So here she was, running her hand along the rough metal of the lockers and kicking her feet as she walked, if only to slow the time, to the nurse.

"Do you have a pass to be out here, Miss?" Claire's head turned so quick she practically gave herself whiplash, only to be greeted with the sight of a chuckling Landon.

"I was going to throw this at your face," Claire said turning red from embarrassment while holding up her pass.

"I suppose you're not used to disobeying school officials," Landon replied walking up to her.

"Where's Mr. Boyfriend? I didn't think he'd let you walk five feet away without putting some kind of collar on you," the tall boy leaned against the lockers next to her.

"Real funny," Claire turned away from him. Her words had an edge to it, not appreciating the way he spoke about Derrick.

Landon quickly noticed the change in her demeanor.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think either of you would let each other walk away without marking your territory," he added in a lighter tone.

Claire shrugged almost innocently.

"No one is really too trusting of the opposite sex these days, so you got to renew your sent marks," she smiled.

"Why do I feel like you're naughtier then you let on?" A smirk made its way across Landon's lips.

"What makes you think I'm naughty?" Claire asked her brows pulling together in confusion.

"I doubt Derrick would be all over you the way he is if he trusted you." It only augmented his smirk.

"He trusts me!" Claire protested.

"And I don't think you would be all over him if you trusted him."

"I trust him!"

Landon only shook his head. "So what do you think of me?" he asked.

"I've known you for like five minutes," Claire replied in a quick mumble.

Landon opened his mouth to say something that Claire guessed would be something of a come on when they both heard the sound of steps. Landon turned around just as Claire looked up passed him. She prayed to God that it wasn't Derrick coming to check on her. She saw a mess of black hair round the corner and she let out a sigh of relief only to realize that it was the second person she _really _didn't want to see.

Cam Fisher.

He looked confused glancing between them and it dawned on Claire that Cam didn't know Landon, he was new.

Landon, however, picked up quick on body language as it seemed and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" she cried out desperately not wanting to be alone with Cam but she knew that Landon felt the tension between them so why would he stay?

"Somewhere," Landon called back to her, twisting around to watch her as he walked.

"Why?"

He ignored her.

"See you around, hope you're not too naughty when I'm gone," he winked and Claire flushed.

Landon's departure left behind an awkward silence in its wake. Claire turned to Cam, sighing.

"Naughty?" Cam asked his eyebrows rose with a grin that settled halfway.

Claire didn't think she could get any redder.

"You don't know anything," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand but Cam didn't seem to get the message. Instead he walked closer to her stopping when he reached arm distance. He leaned down slowly towards her face. An odd feeling stirred within her at having him at such close proximity. Claire instinctively shrunk back but Cam slipped his hand behind her head and brought his lips to her ear. Every brush he made against her skin made her shiver.

"I knew you were naughty," Cam whispered. Without another word he released her and walked away leaving Claire to calm her heartbeat, but not without seeing the devious smirk that graced his lips when he left.

She was consumed with the feelings of nostalgia and how Cam would always make her weak at the knees, just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks to everyone who left a review, alerted, or fav'd this story. It means a lot. So what did you think? Tell us in a review ;)


	3. Inadequate Delusions

D**I**EHARD EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Inadequate Delusions<strong>_

"_You have knocked me off my feet again," -_ **Taylor Swift**

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>2:08 P.M.<strong>

_**"Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

Massie Block grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As she walked most of the student body moved out of her way and for that she was forever grateful. She wanted to get home and hit the books; the teachers bombarded her with homework today.

When she got outside a cool breeze pushed her hair past her face and she paused at the steps looking around for Josh. She spotted him leaning against his car talking to some guy she didn't recognize. She made her way toward him, almost walking face first into Derrick.

"Watch it," she snapped, pushing past him. He looked at her with mild surprise before he frowned at her.

"Not everyone makes way for the queen bitch," he called to her back. She flipped him off knowing he was still watching. Derrick was more than predictable.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Massie asked when she reached Josh. She looked up to meet the eyes of this stranger and liked what she saw, so much in fact that she was sure she almost hummed her approval.

The first thing she noticed was his smoldering blue eyes. He had black curls that looked soft to the touch. He smiled at her revealing his dimples. Massie licked her lips. Her eyes trailed down his body noticing his fit build.

"I'm Landon Crane," his voice made her eyes flicker back up to his face. He had a knowing smirk like it was a common thing for some girl to ogle him. Massie steeled herself against his obvious good looks, because she would hate to give him an even bigger head.

"Massie Block," she said. He reached out and offered her a hand to shake, his eyes meeting hers. She was surprised but took it eagerly.

"How do you know Josh?" Massie asked, turning to look at said Josh who was looking between the pair.

Landon let go of her hand too soon for her taste but too long for everyone else.

"I met him in class today," Landon shrugged.

"Yeah, he was the new guy Claire told me about," Josh chimed in.

"Claire was talking about me?" Landon said looking up at Josh.

"You know Claire?" Massie drawled leaning next to Josh.

"Not really. I met her today with her dick boyfriend," Landon replied looking back toward Massie.

"Oh, so you met Derrick too then?" Josh let out a chuckle.

"Unfortunately," Landon grinned.

"I wouldn't go chasing Claire's skirt, Derrick's too paranoid about that type of stuff," Josh filled in.

"And Cam?" Landon asked curiously.

Massie and Josh exchanged looks.

"They have sort of a history," Massie turned back at Landon.

"Figured, he looks at her," Landon hesitated, "well, he looks at her like a lost teddy bear."

Massie flashed a smile at Josh, holding up her two pointer fingers; Landon gave them both confused glances.

"Just a bet," Massie shrugged.

"Well we better get going, lots to do," Josh said walking around the car to go into the driver's seat.

Massie offered to give Landon her number since he doesn't know many people. She saw how a cocky smile graced his lips before nodding. After they exchanged numbers he walked away with a small wave, hands stuffed in his pockets. He turned back to smile at Massie who, for once, blushed and looked down. She quickly moved to sit in Josh's passenger seat.

"Really Massie?" Those two words were the first thing out of the brown haired boy's mouth as he started the car.

"What?" the brunette girl asked, pulling her seatbelt on.

"You were like undressing him with your eyes, really gross Mass," he shook his head as he pulled out of the school.

"So?" There was no point denying her physical attraction to the new boy.

"Now I have to go home and substitute him into the equation of my plan," Josh muttered to himself mostly as he drove down the street.

"You have another plan?" Massie asked curiously, he ignored her.

"You know you're just making this whole thing even more screwed up," he huffed.

Well, she figured who needed a huge party to spread the drama?

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>4:13 P.M.<strong>

"**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**

"Miss Lyons, happy seeing you here," Josh said giving a curt bow. Claire looked up at him from her sitting down position. She gave him a small smile from her lips firmly around the straw of her smoothie, and mid-flip of her magazine.

"Josh," Claire placed her drink down. Josh took this as his opportunity to sit down in the vacant seat across from her.

"So I was thinking, since you're my little spy for the other side we should meet more often," Josh flicked a crumb from off the table onto the floor. Claire scrunched her eyebrows at him.

"Have you been stalking me or something?" Her confused look made him break into a light chuckle.

"No actually, meeting you here was pure coincidence," Josh shrugged.

"Really?"

"Well I wouldn't want Derrick to kill me, right?" She gave him a look.

"So what do you want now?" Claire took another sip of her smoothie.

"I was looking at Cam's love letter and I was thinking-"

"The one from a month ago?"

"Yeah, let me finish will you? Jeez you're worse than Massie," Josh gave a heavy sigh while Claire gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"I told you to throw that away," she muttered.

"Are you kidding? That piece of literature is golden; I shall never dispose of such a heartwarming work of art." He threw his hands in the air for dramatics. Claire continued to glare.

"Well to continue with my story, I was looking at Cam's magnum opus and I came to a realization that Cam is totally still in gaga world over you. Despite the bet I made with Massie about it," Josh nodded along with his statement.

"You made a bet with Massie?" Claire gapped at him.

"You definitely are a stickler for details, aren't you?" Josh sighed.

She was about to speak when he held out a hand to stop her.

"Yes Claire I made a bet with Massie, we find it quiet amusing to bet on our friends love lives. I know we're evil, sadistic, mean friends." She raised an eyebrow at him before biting her lip in thought.

"He's going out with Nikki now right?"

"Yeah, so?" Josh gave her a quizzical look.

"If he liked me why would he be going out with Nikki he must obviously like her, and gotten over me," Claire voiced and Josh noticed a small hint of disdain.

"Jealous?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow in her direction.

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm jealous of Cam! I'm not jealous of him, alright! I have Derrick and we're happy!" Claire got a handful of looks from different people. She blushed before relaxing back into her seat. Josh waited a second before continuing.

"Then why did you get so defensive?" Josh asked softly.

"Because everyone's been saying it," Claire mumbled.

"Or because you just like lying to yourself," Josh said with a small smile.

"I'm happy with Derrick, and I don't appreciate your opinion," Claire stated standing up rather abruptly. She knocked the chair backwards so that it screeched against the floor rather loudly. Everyone's eyes turned back to the two.

Claire tried to stalk off but her wrist was caught by Josh who was now also standing. He pulled her closer to him so that the onlooker couldn't hear before he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I really didn't want to upset you, we'll talk later alright?"

Claire looked at him for a long moment with a frown before nodding. Josh let go of her wrist as he watched her pull away from him and walk out the door.

"Feel free to give us some tips for our efforts," Josh muttered to the crowd but didn't think they could hear him. As they all awkwardly looked back to what they were doing Josh walked out of the deli.

As he walked along thinking of his reunion plan he remembered that he had forgotten the whole point of striking up a conversation with Claire, and how badly he wanted a donut.

_Damn._

**Wednesday, February 16****th****  
>5:12 P.M.<strong>

"**Disappointment has a name"**

It was sad how Alicia didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She wasn't used to not having someone to talk to. She was either texting Josh or three-way calling between her, Massie and Claire. Now she gets short conversations between her and Claire and whenever her fingers itch to type a simple 'hey' to Josh she restrains herself.

So now she was sitting, alone, at the local bistro, praying that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. By 'knew' she specifically meant Massie and Josh, because she didn't think that she could restrain herself from leaving in a spiteful, ungraceful, fit of annoyance if they happened to walk in, talking about pastry cones and holding each others hands like it was some kind of life preserver.

And maybe she also didn't want Claire and Derrick walking in either, because Claire would mostly like force Derrick to sit with her, and she genuinely felt guilty for making the dirty blonde haired boy sit in on another one of 'Alicia's Pity Parties'.

Sure she loved Claire, but the blonde girl really knew how to make a girl face the harsh truth, when all that Alicia wanted to do was eat crème puffs and sip a cold ice tea that gave her a shiver if she drank too much, living in the bliss of just figuring out trendy styles to wear in the newest edition of her favorite magazine.

So no, it wouldn't be her ideal day to meet either couple and maybe Alicia shouldn't have decided to go to the bistro because there was a high chance that she would see someone she obviously would not want to see right now. Which had her thinking, maybe she secretly wanted to see someone, if just for the point of having someone to talk to.

The fates were playing a cruel trick today.

As the bell above the door rang true Alicia took a quick glance up, just like any normal patron in a restaurant would do. So imagine her surprise when Cam Fisher came strolling into the brisk, sweet smelling bistro, holding nothing but a dainty looking brunette on his arm.

Alicia could admit that the girl was pretty; however she had nothing on Claire.

The Hispanic girl couldn't help but let her mind wander to how similar her and Cam's situation was. They both wanted someone who was supposedly in a relationship and they were lonely. The only difference being Cam was actually moving on, and Alicia was wallowing in her heartbroken feelings.

On any normal day, Cam would greet Alicia with a brisk nod and the gesture would be returned, simple, easy, and super effective. However it seemed that the tension levels between the two had actually elevated to severe dirty looks ever since Cam caught Alicia spilling her guts about her feelings about Josh to Claire at the lunch table. Claire made Cam promise not to say anything, and it seemed that nothing had changed except Alicia's pure loathing for a certain blue, green eyed boy.

This specific day wasn't any regular routine of acknowledgment. If anything, Alicia, being way too bitter with the change in her thought patterns lately, glared at him. Cam, in return, smirked, reminding her way too much of the old him.

"You're kind of scaring my girlfriend with your staring," Cam stood in front of her table, arms crossed over his chest, in what seemed like a total nonchalant pose.

This was about the time Alicia felt that she was getting too into her thoughts if she didn't even notice him walking over to her. Her eyes quickly flashed up to his face and she probably formed some kind of grimace, it was all an act really. She didn't _used _to dislike being around Cam.

"Yeah well, you walking over here is kind of irritating me," Alicia gave him an icy smile which he returned with only cocky satisfaction.

"I wouldn't be so testy, since I do have your secret confession in my back pocket," he patted the back of his pocket even though he was speaking figuratively. Cam gave a small glance behind him to his brunette girlfriend; she was still waiting on line, and was frequently sending glances over. Jealousy or curiosity, Alicia couldn't tell.

"You promised Claire," Alicia's voice took a sort of high whine, which she quieted down to seem more reserved with the situation. It wasn't everyday Cam flaunts his power over you, or it hadn't happened at all since last year.

"Claire really can't hold much of a grudge." Alicia glared at him. "Why do you care anyways?" She noticed he was silent for a moment.

"Pure amusement I suppose," he shrugged.

"You're an asshole, and do you want to know why?" Alicia stood up from her seat and walked around till she was standing in Cam's face. Her pointer finger extended till it pushed at his chest.

"Enlighten me."

"You hide behind your pathetic looking girlfriend, all the while _wishing_ and _hoping_ Claire will realize you're the one for her and even then you know it'll _still _be complicated. So what if you say you're moving on, your still stuck on the one memory of the past. You and her, together. The only coping mechanism you can use is to make the only other person who sympathizes with you feel absolutely vulnerable," Alicia's words were a harsh whisper and if no one heard them it'd look like just a plain loss of personal space.

The silence between them was deafening.

"At least he's trying to win you back," Cam got this sad look in his eyes that made Alicia feel way too guilty.

"You call sleeping with Massie 'trying to win me back'?" Alicia snapped, the situation was not something she wanted to discuss.

"Telling Josh would benefit you," Cam stated slowly.

"And if I tell Claire you're still not over her?" Alicia spat a little too harshly. Cam always knew how to work her up.

"It wouldn't change anything," and with that Cam shifted away from her. Alicia didn't realize how close she was till the loss of his body heat hit her like a cold front and she shivered despite herself.

She watched as Cam left the vicinity of the bistro with the brunette looking worriedly at him. That sad, pitiful look would forever be etched into the back of Alicia's mind, because the mere hypocrisy in her words sent her back into a wave of regret.

Was she any better than Cam, when she also making others feel as vulnerable as she felt inside?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Review? 'Cause it's awesome.


	4. Empty Hearts

DI**E**HARD EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Empty Hearts<strong>_

"_It's so hard to fight these feelings, when it feels so hard to breathe,"_ - **Lady Antebellum**

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>12:14 P.M.<strong>

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

Cam didn't mind silence, its some heartbeats of time to think; to think about anything, nothing and everything. Nikki is often quiet. He guessed she didn't mind the silence either. He wondered sometimes if they had met under different circumstances what their relationship would be like.

They sat under the lazy sun, on a checkered picnic blanket that Nikki brought with them to lay on. Cam was even surprised he brought her with him. This was usually a place he would drag Claire along too. The blonde girl would complain half heartedly and always with a smile, about how there was so many bugs, and Cam would compliment the way her hair sparkled in the sun. So it was an unsteady feeling when the small touches he has with Nikki are always being compared to the moments he's had with Claire.

Loosely, he held her hand in his. She never holds his hand like Claire did. Claire would always fit their fingers together, intertwined. Nikki just likes the comfort of feeling his hand wrap around hers. Somehow, he knew this bothered him. Sometimes he _wishe__d _Nikki would talk. Sometimes he closed his eyes and imagined her with blonde hair and clear blue eyes that say more then she ever does.

It was almost comical; the sadistic humor the universe seemed to have. He heard her before he saw her. Her laughter that seemed like church bells was chiming in his ears. His eyes drooped closed to the sound. He wanted to look, to see her. He was afraid of what he'd find. He knew what he'd see but however much it would pain him he could not resist the temptation.

Claire was hanging on to Derrick like one might hold on to something valuable; his leather jacket tightly in her hold. He was laughing too, which makes his stomach tighten to this horrible pain. It was a picture perfect moment; the two blondes leaned in together, foreheads brushing for a moment until there's a gentle, tender kiss between them.

Cam had to leave. He felt as though he was trapped, forever in this torture of watching without being noticed. He stood abruptly, pulling Nikki along with him. They continued their path through the park and Cam stayed unnoticed. Nikki looked at him, her eyes full of questions that were never answered. He tried to smile, to comfort her in some way. She let him lead her away; their hands still in that foreign position, still not quiet right.

Claire seemed to catch his frame as he was moving along. They stared at each other for a moment. She offered him a smile that he couldn't return.

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>3:43 P.M.<strong>

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

She hated this feeling. It was like she wanted to scratch at her chest and pull her hair at the same time. The tightening in her throat gave her this feeling of suffocation that didn't make her choke or gag but keeps her silent, deathly quiet.

Alicia Rivera wasn't going to be the girl that ate a bunch of ice cream, or blasted sad music in her ear buds. She wasn't someone who punched a wall, or talked about her feelings to a guidance counselor. She was not going to write her feelings down and she most definitely wouldn't shed a tear.

She would do the only thing she can, and it was to forget those pure emotions that are tugging her around like a speed boat to a log. She was done curling up into a ball and accepting what life is dealing out to her.

She was going to get back the reputation she was once known for.

Partying.

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>4:26 P.M.<strong>

"_**I swear this life is like the **__**sweetest thing**__** I've ever known"**_

Derrick had a certain kiss that ignited something in Claire. It was like a fire that starts in her stomach and traveled until it was all over her. She lost her inhibitions when he kissed her the way he was now.

One hand braced the mattress underneath her while his other rested pleasantly warm on her thigh. Her own hands couldn't stay still as they go from around his neck to the taut skin of his muscles as they flexed under her touch. She felt the adrenaline rush of nervousness that made her squirm under his heated body. It wasn't her intention, but when her hips lifted upward and she felt a small friction between the fabrics of her clothing's; she's surprised by the small moan she got Derrick to create.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't bring him to stop. His tongue greeted hers lightly, teasingly. She always wanted more of him. She didn't know how they stop when they kiss like this. He didn't kiss her this way often; she doesn't know what brought it out of him.

Slowly, his hand ghosted over the fabric of her clothing till it rested on the headboard of her bed. She gasped when he dragged his lips down her neck, to suck at her pulse point. She clutched at his shirt, feeling his muscles under her hands. He smirked at her deviously before leaning to kiss her again.

"Oh my God."

Derrick pulled away from her quickly and turned. She gasped and peered around him only to see her brother, his hand still on her door and a disgusted look on his face. Derrick relaxed quiet considerably when he sees who it is.

"What are you doing here?" Claire snapped as Derrick pulled himself away from her.

"I came to get my DS," Todd said looking quiet squeamish under the two gazes.

"Why was it in here in the first place?" Claire gave him a famous annoyed older sister look.

"I don't know, Mom must have moved it." Todd, getting surprisingly rebellious glared back.

"Here man," Derrick tossed it to Todd from Claire's bedside table.

Todd looked grateful for a second before glaring at both of them and leaving. Derrick saw Claire's horrified expression and chuckled.

"At least it wasn't your parents." He shrugged. She watched as his gaze fell to her left hand, always a reminder. He looked away when Claire uncomfortably tucked her hand under her leg.

"That would have been a mess," Claire mumbled looking down instead of at his face.

It was times like those where Claire wondered how long they'll last before he asked for something she can't give him. She _wanted_ to. She thought sometimes, like now, she just might. It was hard for her to choose between her morals and he emotions, because sometimes everything's mixed up and people make mistake.

She can't help feeling that this was never an issue with a certain green and blue eyed boy.

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>12:36 A.M.<strong>

_**"Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

"Tell me a story."

He would always smile at her when she'd ask him, but he never would. She would always want him to. Sometimes Massie wondered if he told Claire stories. If he told her his hopes and dreams, his wants and desires. Sometimes she felt like she was his desire, quick and fleeting, and Claire was his hope, stable and pure.

She probably shouldn't call him.

Landon seemed like a way better substitute to call. However this feeling wouldn't go away. The only ones who truly knew her were Claire and Derrick. Claire was certainly out of the question. She hadn't talked to her in what seemed like forever, and all their conversations were awkward and left with blank spaces.

So she decided to ask her question to the second best, and maybe just maybe the wounds she formed will heal.

Massie knows she's going to embarrass herself but she can't stop from reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" he sounded so oblivious it makes her think he deleted her number.

"Derrick?" it came out like a squeak so she cleared her voice.

It's then when he recognized her.

"What?" It was a like a snap, which is understandable.

"Does Claire ask you to tell her stories?" she was blushing while the question hung between them. Her emotions stemmed from their relationship. A year ago she would have an easier time spinning tales for her and Derrick to speculate over. It was easy for her to tell Derrick everything she hoped for, and yet all she asked for in return was his equal trust. He never told her, and she would stop asking after a while.

"Shit," he let it slip out before sighing, "no."

"Oh," she didn't know what to say, that was really all she wanted to know.

"Why are you asking me this?" Derrick questioned. He didn't sound mad just confused.

"Because I…" she trailed off because she didn't know either.

It probably had something to do with her reminiscing, but she wasn't positive.

"Why?" he prompted her again. Something in his voice is straining. She knew that if she answered this in the right way something might change between them.

But Massie can't, and she probably never will.

"I'm sorry," she whispered it before hanging up.

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>1:29 A.M.<strong>

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

People think Derrick forgot what it was like before, before Skye's party, before everything changed but he didn't, he remembered. He felt like things have been lost in translation. He did shit that he shouldn't or wouldn't have before. He knew his life had become one big fucking cliché but it doesn't stop him. He _felt_ like an asshole but that didn't really stop him either. Massie made him remember. She brought all those feelings rushing back at him full force.

He was sleeping when she called, forcing him to remember, and now he couldn't go back to dreaming. He wanted to hate her; to hate her for what she put him through. He can't. Sometimes he felt like all he needed is for Massie to say _something. _He didn't know what.

He tries not to compare the two girls together, they're different, but in moments of nostalgia he finds himself thinking about them both.

Massie used to do things that would make him half out of his mind. She always knew how to make him crazy. When they kissed it felt as thought something broke in him. He didn't know how they controlled themselves. All he really knew was her and the feel of her body under his.

With Claire he felt like he's kissing something delicate and breakable. He felt she'll never forgive him if he takes away what that ring on her finger is trying to protect. He was always careful with Claire about everything. There was just something about her that draws him to protect her.

He was never careful with Massie, not about her feelings or when he kissed her, he can't control himself. He tried not to compare for this very reason, he'll just go back in his head between the two and that in its self would make him crazy. He knew that he had chosen Claire but they would always be something about Massie. He wanted her but he can't have her.

And maybe it was better that way, because if everyone had what they want life would be perfect.

**Saturday, February 19****th****  
>2:32 A.M.<strong>

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

So maybe Josh Hotz hadn't quite become accustomed to the silence of his own thoughts. Hell, all he'd thought about for the past month were plans to complete Josh's Awesome Get Back Together Plan. So now that he was sure that it was finally time to set the next one in motion; he was still a little wary.

For one, Josh had nothing in the plan about Alicia and him. He had unfortunately let that certain plan fall to Massie and he was beginning to second guess his decision. Sure he had promised her that he would try to win her back. Hell that had been the only thing on his mind, but that had been over a month ago and now he was more than certain Alicia had given up on him.

It was irony in its purest form. He was worrying so hard about helping everyone else that his own love life was breaking into tiny pieces around him.

He trusted Massie, but he was wondering if he should give Alicia the extra push she needed. In all honesty it was way easier to fix everyone else than put any thought into trying to fix something with Alicia.

Silently Josh sat up in his bed; his whole night had been restless turning. He kicked the sheets of his bed in annoyance. He reached blindly for the lamp, which he switched on. Then he grabbed for the notebook, which in big bold letters was labeled: JAGBTP. He flipped open the first page to see the heading, JAGBTP Number One, in his messy print. He lazily read the fine print under it to calm his mind.

He chuckled ever so slightly where Massie or Cam wrote little side notes. He had showed them the written plan soon after it reached its goal. He pulled open a drawer and found a pen that had been missing a cap tucked between piles of unused paper.

Hesitating for a moment he flipped to a clean page, and in his same messy print wrote: JAGBTP Number Two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey guys! Addict in the house ;) Yes, I'm still alive... just you know, in the background for the great Thousand :P  
>I stole her password... I Am A Hackzor!<br>-cough- ... anyways, make sure you **review** so that the next update comes even faster! ;)


	5. He Can't Have You

DIE**H**ARD EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>He Can't Have You<strong>_

"_I think of the time that I almost loved you" -_** Beyonce**

**Monday, February 21****st****  
><strong>**10:09 A.M.**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

This was the first time Cam didn't have Nikki hanging around him; which to be honest was surprising, but he couldn't convince her to take a different route to her class. Maybe Cam was using the smaller brunette as a shield for the people he didn't want to talk to. For some reason Nikki warded off people like Claire and Massie. Josh would only chat with him briefly and he didn't expect anything from Derrick and Alicia these days.

Cam was probably just a little bit bitter about the fact that he didn't have his emotional protector walking around with him.

"Cam!" there was gasping behind him, like whoever had chased him down was now suddenly out of breath, which was strange because he wasn't even walking fast. Class wasn't his favorite place to go right now, or ever. He was a rebel at heart.

He stopped and turned his head ever so slightly to see who was behind him. Imagine his surprise when Claire Lyons was the mystery person, and there was no sign of Derrick; a true shocking moment.

"Claire?" he said it softly, not wanting to draw any sort of gossiping crowd.

"Hey I just, well, I wanted to walk with you," the blonde girl, when in touching distance, said with a toothy smile. It was understandable that Cam would not want to be around her, hell he's tried to stay away from her for the sole reason of not striking up conversation with her. His earlier teasing were only to get a reaction out of her; to prove to himself that he still had that Casanova touch.

"Where's Derrick?" Cam looked around like said boy would pop out anywhere and punch him for even looking at his girl. It wouldn't be the first time that happened, and to someone on the outside it would seem like it was habitual. Which made him wonder if his old time friend took anger management issues, or asshole management; because either one would probably help.

"He said his head was hurting, probably went to a party yesterday or something," Claire shrugged as she kept pace with him.

"And you're not scolding him? I'm surprised," he teased lightly.

"Yeah well, he really looked stressed so I left it alone." Cam watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sure he's fine." He almost winced at his reassuring tone. What he should be doing is speeding up his pace or giving her the cold shoulder. Cam just figured he was going to be mature about this, and if Claire needed a friendly nudge or two he'd be here for her. He wasn't clingy, he was just being understanding. Plus he's moved on with Nikki, though he was getting closer and closer to opening scabbed wounds.

"Thanks, I've missed our talks," she murmured give him a small smile.

"Yeah well most of the time we weren't just talking," Cam chuckled at seeing Claire blush.

"So how are you and Nikki?" He figured that wasn't the best way she could change the subject and things quickly got tenser.

"We're good," Cam spoke in an almost hushed tone, like he didn't want to be bothered with the question any longer.

"I'm glad that you're happy with her." Claire smiled at him, but couldn't feel the genuine emotion behind it. They reached the door to the classroom, and before he could speak she started up again.

"We should talk more often," and those were her parting words before they walked in.

Cam couldn't help but think that this one talk was doing him more harm than good.

**Monday, February 21****st****  
>11:19 A.M.<strong>

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

All he really wanted to do was lay on the cool silver of the bleachers, leg propped up and one arm hanging over his face. He felt bad for lying to Claire, but he really just needed some time alone to think. Too bad this wasn't the spot to do that. Derrick didn't really know what he was doing, outside, in the same spot where his first problems with Skye Hamilton arose because it seemed like history was repeating itself in a cruel, dysfunctional way.

"Derrick?" a familiar voice spoke, and before he realized a shadow loomed over his face.

He sat up with a small grunt and looked to see Skye standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a small smile on her face.

"Skye." He had a right to be wary of her intentions; she always seemed to be hanging around him like some gnat on a hot summer day.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, and he might have felt a twinge of sympathy for reasons unknown to him. Maybe it was because she was acting all innocent and pity worthy.

"Fine, just thinking," he gave his words a little snap to them, which he instantly regretted when he heard her make this small gasp of realization before her rush of words.

"I didn't mean, well, I didn't want to disturb you I was just concerned is all." Skye tightened her hold over her chest, and Derrick was a little worried that she was holding a breath in.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just feeling a little restless," he mumbled rubbing his head. He watched with half lidded eyes as she made her way over to sit down next to him. A little to closer then what he would have preferred but he felt guilty for being mean to her. She really never did anything to him that deserved silent treatment.

"I could help you," Skye whispered and Derrick turned his head slightly to peer at her under his lashes. He didn't say anything because her intentions were clear when one of her hands skimmed his cheek and she leaned in closer.

Derrick Harrington might be egotistical sometimes, but he definitely learns from his mistakes.

"I have a girlfriend." He stood up so abruptly that Skye's sharp nails almost cut him.

"That didn't stop you before," she snapped, and he flinched away from her words.

He didn't really know what he was doing, but when his feet hit solid ground he knew he was walking away from her. Derrick knew that he had fucked up that time, but he didn't need it shoved back in his face.

Skye Hamilton was nothing but a conniving bitch, and he should have never thought differently about it.

**Monday, February 21****st****  
>2:34 P.M.<strong>

"_**I swear this life is like the**__**sweetest thing **__**I've ever known"**_

The car ride over to the middle school was more than a little bit awkward. At the end of the day Derrick greeted her with little more than a half hearted smile. There was no kiss on the cheek or welcoming greeting, he simply mumbled a 'hey' and opened the passenger door for her. Claire chalked it up to his headache but she was uncomfortable at the silence; she wanted to talk to him but felt if she tried she'd get answers that would just make her upset, so instead the sound was filled with radio music and Claire kept to herself.

When they pulled up to the middle school Todd jumped right into the back seat.

"Let's go before my friends come over!" Todd said, while pulling off his backpack and patting Derrick on the shoulder like he was some chauffeur. Derrick grumbled his annoyance.

"Not before you sit back and put your seat belt on," Claire said with certain finality to it.

"Why?" Derrick looked at Todd through the rear view mirror.

"Because they all come over staring at Claire, seriously you have your own fan club and I never hear the end of it." Todd slid back and buckled himself in. Derrick let out a low laugh and Claire smiled at him. Maybe he was feeling better?

"It's hard having such a beautiful sister," Derrick said leaning over to give Claire a small kiss which she accepted with a smile. Todd made an utterly disgusted face, and Derrick began to pull out of the middle school.

The kiss, she felt, wasn't there normal fire driven kisses. It didn't even give her that warm tingle feeling she usually got, and she couldn't help but think that Derrick was just putting on a show. The mere thought made her frown considerably. Claire, who was too lost in thought, didn't see the guy that cut Derrick off in the lane. All she was aware of was the swerve Derrick made before he righted himself.

"Fucking asshole," he said quiet loudly for all car inhabitance to hear. Todd giggled at the curse word and Claire shot Derrick a glare.

"Derrick, your language!" she hissed to him, but he didn't give her a glance.

"Yeah, I know." She noticed how his grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

There wasn't anything more to say, and she was sure even Todd could feel the tense atmosphere around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks so much for all the reviews; I wish we could personally reply to all but alas some are anonymous so we can't. So review because it's the right thing to do ;)


	6. Always Complications

DIEH**A**RD EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Always Complications<strong>_

"_We could keep trying, but things will never change" _-**Robyn**

**Tuesday, February 22****th****  
>12:46 P.M.<strong>

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

Alicia walked with a slow precision to the lunch table as she carefully balanced her tray on her hands. She sat down next to Claire who was chatting with Derrick. The whole table was carrying a soft murmur of conversation. However there were still gaps between them. There was an invisible line that seemed to separate the table between them all. On one side, it was her, Claire and Derrick, the other was Cam and Josh with Kemp and Chris sitting in between the feuding sides for the day.

She noticed Massie wandering over with someone she's never seen before. He was hot, and Alicia admired him from her seat; she watched Claire and Derrick notice him to. Claire face lit up while Derrick's grew stoic. She watched Josh greet him warmly.

"Hey," Massie said looking uncomfortable at her side of the table. "This is Landon," she gestured to the guy next to her. The group greeted him collectively with their own personal mumble of 'hey'. Massie began to tell him everyone's names as they sat down.

"Don't get too comfortable, Landon," Derrick said at one point, the whole table turned to look at him. "Massie's just has a kink for new guys, once you're not new anymore. . ." he trailed off.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Well, you would be the expert on that wouldn't you?" she snapped at him.

"I don't remember Massie being the only one_ friendly_ to the new kids," Cam said and Alicia whipped her head to look at him.

The table grew to an uncomfortable silence.

"I think it's great that this table has so many people who love new kids," Josh said which Kemp chuckled at.

"You'll have no problems fitting it," Kemp added, "not with all these hot chicks willing to give you a privatetour."

"Yeah man Massie knows all the good spots," Cam said with earned a gasp and a smack from Massie.

"You know what's good? Food, food is delicious," Massie rambled as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, you got to keep up your energy," Chris said. "Who knows what you'll be doing later," he added suggestively.

"Oh my God," Massie sighed, looking annoyed.

"Alright, alright, we should leave them alone now," Josh said and Massie shot him a grateful look "we don't want to cock block poor Landon over there, God knows he did nothing wrong." Massie groaned.

Alicia tuned out the rest of the conversation. It was annoying to watch Josh playfully banter with the girl he cheated on her with. It also gave her a glimmer of hope, that Massie was moving on and Josh wasn't heartbroken. At the same time she didn't trust it because she had thought that before when Massie was with Derrick and look where that got her. She turned to Derrick, she wasn't the only one heartbroken over their betrayal but she was the only one not moving on. God, she needed a drink.

**Tuesday, February 22****th****  
>1:38 P.M.<strong>

"'_**Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

"…then she jumped on the back of a unicorn and flew away because she was forced to help save baby unicorns from the evil wizard Turtle who had a sick obsession and you need baby unicorn blood to be…"

"Immortal, I'm guessing, evil wizards usually want immortality." Amber eyes looked into blue ones.

"Are you just humoring me?" Massie asked; her amber eyes narrowed at the boy across from her.

"Of course not, it's called brainstorming, maybe even as the seventeen year old girl, lets name her Massie, jumps on the unicorns back, they both fly away only to get captured by evil leprechauns," Landon grinned his blue eyes sparkled with mischief while the girl across from him scoffed.

"That would never happen, Massie is too smart plus she wouldn't be able to ride the unicorn," as she spoke she tapped her pen on the table.

"And why not? She can ride horses can't she?" The boy raised a single brow in her direction.

"In myths, unicorns are pure, and only _innocent_ girls can ride unicorns," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Really do you not pay attention in class?"

"I'm more focused on other things."

"Well you should be focused on your grade; I don't waste my time on drop outs," Massie chastised

"I'm hurt that you would consider me that way," he said, fake innocence and an endearing grin were directed to her.

"I really want an A, Landon," she gave a half hearted glare in his direction.

"It's you're fault for practically begging to be with me," Landon said leaning back in the brittle library chair, a wide smile plastered on his face as he looked at the amber eyes girl across from him.

"Actually it was more pity for the new kid."

"You really wound me, Mass_." _

"Don't call me that," Massie said looking down at the opened book in front of her.

"Why? Is the right only reserved for Josh?" A calm look and a surprised one faced each other.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the word is that you're tight with him," Landon held up two fingers and crossed them as he spoke.

"He's my friend," she said.

"And I can't be?"

Silence.

"Maybe…" Massie gave him a famous smirk.

"Playing hard to get?" Landon leaned forward, elbows planted on the table between them and head in his hands. Tilted in a way that could make any regular girl swoon and faint, but Massie was no regular girl.

"Depends on how hard you try."

**Tuesday, February 22****th****  
>2:12 P.M.<strong>

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

"What's happening, Claire Bear?" Josh said as the blonde girl took the seat in front of him.

"You asked me here, you tell me," she smiled at him.

"Want some food? We have business to discuss and I prefer my clients comfortable for the duration and I do not appreciate being interrupted," Josh said, the serious on his face making Claire giggle.

"I'm fine for now," she said just to be reassuring.

"Great, let the interrogation begin!" he grinned, almost manically.

"Interrogation?"

"Alright, so I need to know what the deal with you and Cam is," Josh continued on, ignoring her.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb. I need to know everything, and don't you want us all to be friends again?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes but-"

"Claire, put aside your feelings for the sake of the groups well being," Josh interrupted.

"Nothings going on with me and Cam," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Alright, well do you have any information from your side that I can use?" he asked.

"Don't you mean do I know anything about Alicia?" Claire gave him a knowing smile.

"Whatever don't be a jerk," Josh stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're like a child," Claire giggled.

"You're supposed to be my secret double agent on the other side! You're giving me no credible information, how am I supposed to unite us again, Claire? Don't you want that? You're useless, I dismiss you," Josh ranted.

"Well if you really want to know something," the blonde girl twirled the ring on her finger in an anxious gesture.

"Yes?" Josh pressed.

"What ever you're doing with Massie doesn't look like it's working out for you and Alicia, and you _do_ want to get Alicia back right?"

"Did Alicia say something?" he shifted closer to her.

"No not really, well maybe but I'm not telling you. Just except my professional opinion that you and Massie all over each other isn't going in your favor," Claire tapped her fingers on the table.

"Come on, Claire, tell me!"

"Girl Code, I can't," she replied shrugging.

"I think you're secretly like holding this over me," he muttered slightly put off.

"Maybe, but take my advice Josh. You want her back don't you? Maybe you should put your crazy schemes on hold and work on what you want," she said, shrugging before getting up to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So in case you're wondering, we do read every review and we do keep in consideration your thoughts.  
>It would be highly appreciated if you just let the story flow the way we have it set up, we know you guys want certain aspects of our story (like MassieCam/Josh friendship and to stop our Claire loving that we got going on) but in order for our story to be properly in order for what we have planned in future chapters there are certain things that need to be included (and not included). Things do pick up, patience is a virtue. And by the way this isn't a Claire-centric, and we don't know how someone can jump to that conclusion from like a few chapters, but nevertheless you guys will get what you're asking for (maybe... lol)

Review ;)


	7. Revivals and Ecstasy

DIEHA**R**D EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Revivals and Ecstasy<strong>_

"_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you" –_**Maroon 5**

**Wednesday February 23****rd  
><strong>**4:09 P.M.**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

"Cam!" A small gasp and giggle followed afterwards. Said boy leaned backwards and gave his artwork a thoughtful look. Claire's hand felt light and fragile in his hold. They were both looking down at the palm of Claire's hand where Cam had drawn unidentifiable strokes of lines that represented a Chinese kanji.

"Sorry did it tickle?" he asked smirking as he put the sharpie marker back in his pocket.

"Yeah a little bit, what does it mean?" Claire curled her fingers slightly.

"Memories," he murmured.

They both fell silent as they peered at the symbol written on her palm.

He wasn't sure what message he was trying to convey. If he was hinting toward the obvious cause of drawing something so intimate it would be because he cherished the memories he's had with Claire. However it wasn't just his moments with Claire that had him feeling so nostalgic. He missed everything, the ease of which he could talk with Derrick, the way he could tease Massie without being worried of saying something wrong. Hell, even his mutual tolerance of Alicia was messed up.

The fixation was broken when Claire pulled her fingers into a tight fist position, hiding most of the black lines. They both looked up at each other; Cam noticed Claire was blushing ever so slightly. A light creeping of red on her cheeks, but the bench in the park did have a crisp breeze so Cam chalked it up to her being cold.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her frown.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, well comparing really," Claire murmured looking down at her clasped hands.

"About?"

"You're a lot easier to talk to than Derrick," Claire said, not truly answering his question but still giving him a little insight into her thoughts. His silence probably wasn't the best but he wasn't sure what to say. Probably taking his silence as a bad sign Claire went on a ramble.

"I mean you've always been easy to talk to, and it's not like I'm saying he's not good to talk to it's just that he's been so distant lately and he's always looking at Massie and I'm not sure how to help or anything and well, I just don't know really. You're just a better listener," she finished, her words came out in such a rush that Cam wasn't really positive in what she said.

"What?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. Claire gave a breathless laugh as they smiled at each other.

"Don't think so hard, okay?" Claire teased patting the top of his head.

**Wednesday February 23****rd  
><strong>**11:12 P.M.**

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

"So Massie, how do you enjoy a party?" Olivia Ryan asked the amber eyed girl who took tentative sips of her drink.

"Well I usually dance, and drink, and pretty much all of the above." Massie shrugged watching as Olivia and Dylan exchanged looks.

"We meant guy wise," Dylan clarified, and Massie gave them each a surprised look.

"I don't go looking for guys, if that's what you mean." Massie got a little defensive.

"So you let them come to you? That's cool; me and Dylan can help you out." Olivia gave her this saucy smile that had Massie taking another gulp. The alcohol burned down her throat and gave her this warm feeling in her stomach, she was questioning if maybe she had a little too much to drink.

"I don't need—" Massie tried but was cut off by Dylan.

"Don't look now, but tall, dark, and handsome is heading this way," Dylan practically squealed, giving Massie one hard pat on the back before taking Olivia by the wrist and pulling her away.

"Wait where are you—" she watched as the two girls disappeared around a corner.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice said from behind the brunette girl. Massie spun quickly on her heel to see Landon staring down at her.

"No, they were just leaving." Massie gave him a smile.

"Oh?" He smiled at her like that's what he wanted all along.

He took some steps toward her, boxing her in between him and the wall. He placed his hand on her waist brought his lips to where they were just brushing her ear.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he whispered. She thought of Derrick and how one look would make her pulse race. Landon was inches from her and she didn't feel anything but a slight turn on.

Maybe it was the alcohol already in her system, but she let her hand make a path down his chest and rest right where his jeans met his hips. She pulled away to look at him, his lips inches from her own as she whispered one word.

"Yes."

**Wednesday February 23****rd  
><strong>**11:19 P.M.**

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

Alicia took another swig of her drink. She was happy that someone, who she truly didn't even know, was having a party today. It meant she could drink her heart out. Maybe even get a little hitched with some guy who'd look like an angel after a couple of vodka shots. She wasn't too ecstatic that she saw Josh, Cam, Derrick and Massie here.

She'd seen Josh, dragging Derrick and Cam through the front door, all the while the two (sort of not really) best friends scowled at their jailer and their fellow jail mate. Maybe last year she would have found their friendship to be some sort of sacred thing, like they chanted "bros before hoes" in their heads before they go to sleep every night.

She wanted to talk to Josh, tell him he was a really good friend for trying to mend their relationships, but it was a little too soon for that.

Seeing Massie was a whole different story. She didn't walk in with the three guys. She walked in with two girls, who were surprisingly Olivia and Dylan. Alicia remembered hearing something about ruining Massie, and she was pretty sure Claire said she was going to handle it. Not like Alicia could even talk to Massie at the moment. Olivia and Dylan were probably waiting just for that moment of Massie's ultimate slip up.

Well it was none of her business, plus she figured Massie wouldn't believe her, and she was getting too tipsy to even sound convincing.

She was sitting on the counter, in the kitchen, with a tight hand on a red plastic cup. People walked in and out of the eating area, most ignoring Alicia and visa versa. They all just became a blur of unknown faces.

Normally Alicia would be walking around, talking with people and conversing. However since she was more likely to run into one of the four people she _didn't_ want to see she was fine with hiding in the kitchen.

However, some loud noise from the living room was calling her attention. She hopped off the counter and turned the corner to see something a little too surprising.

Cam and Derrick were standing on a table, a little too high for Alicia's taste. They were obviously drunk, for many reasons. One, they both had a hand wrapped around each others shoulders swaying to the song _Stand By Me_.

Two, Derrick and Cam looked like they were serenading each other, with their loud, obnoxious singing.

Three, they were drawing an incredible crowd of drunk people who were also swaying and raising their alcoholic drinks.

She caught sight of Josh, holding what looked like a video camera as he also swayed to the music. He looked sober enough, and his giant grin was what gave him away to his mischief.

Not feeling like being anywhere else, she sat down on one of the many couches and enjoyed what would be known as "drunk people doing dumb shit". Plus, it almost made her feel like the good ol' days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>We are sowing the seeds that stems out some drama but you know this story is a continuation of Infamous Endeavor so it's mostly tieing up everyone's loose ends while adding some more issues into their lives (we're evil).  
><strong>Shameless-ness<strong>: If you really want some drama just wait for us to post prequel to the series )  
>Review onward! Really I'm not even lying, I lose some of my soul when we only get like four; it depresses me.<p> 


	8. Doled Out Yearnings

DIEHAR**D** EMOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Doled Out Yearnings<strong>_

"_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time"-_**The Script**

**Thursday, February 24th  
><strong>**7:23 A.M.**

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

He hasn't so much as been to a party since he and Claire got more serious. Derrick can barely remember a thing from last night. His head was pounding as he walked to his locker, his hands stuffed in his pocket and his head down. He hated the school from its loud as shit bells to it's overly bright lights.

"Hey," Claire rested her hand on his back as she smiled cheerily at him.

"Hey," he grumbled.

She giggled which made Derrick just know she's about to take on that condescending tone and preach to him about parties.

"If this is what happens after you drink, I don't understand the appeal, I bet you can't even remember what happened last night," she said it as she leaned against the lockers next to him. It was more or less accurate. He remembered some things from the party though, like how Josh kept magically producing full cups of alcohol.

"You're right, Claire," he mumbled mostly just to placate her.

"I can barely remember a thing from last night."

Derrick turned to see Cam and Massie by her locker. Something tugged at his memory when he saw Cam but he couldn't place it.

"I know the feeling," Massie responded as she handed some books to him.

"I don't know why you seem to think that when Josh and I walk you to your locker it's so that we can hold your books," Cam muttered.

"Because it's your only purpose in life," Massie said, taking them from him as she put them in her bag. Cam snorted in response.

"Dude, my head is pounding," Cam groaned.

"First of all, I'm not a dude, second of all, here," Massie said as she rummaged around her bag and pulled out an aspirin.

"I'm going to go," Claire sighed and Derrick nodded. Just once, he wished she could be a little understanding, a little more like Massie during these situations. Instead of nagging and making his head throb even more she should be doting over him or something like that, whatever.

"Hey! What the fuck? Get off!"

Derrick turned to see Josh pulling Cam by the back of his shirt, straight toward him.

"What are you doing?" Derrick asked when they stopped in front of him.

"I have something you guys need to see and I know we all have a free period now so don't try to get out of it," Josh said.

"I love it when you manhandle me and get all angry," Cam quipped only to be slammed into the lockers by Josh.

"Thank you," Cam snapped as he fixed himself, the two stared at him blankly, "Threatening Josh's masculinity seems like the only way to get through to him these days."

"Fuck you, just look," Josh said taking out his camera and putting it at an angle they both could see.

Josh pressed play and a video started showing. Derrick first saw a blur of lights before it focused in on a video version of himself and Cam.

"I'm sorry I made out with Massie," Cam was saying before he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"I'm sorry I started dating Claire," Derrick replied. Josh's camera had to be a piece of shit because it looked like he was going to hug Cam or something stupid like that.

"I love you man, we can't let these bitches get between us," Cam slurred, raising his drink.

"Bro's before hoes!" Derrick cheered and taped his plastic cup against Cam's. Some music started playing and they looked at each other.

"I love this song!" Cam yelled.

"Me too!"

Derrick started to sing the first notes, until Cam joined in. Together, they climbed on the closest table and held on to each other, singing off key and swaying. The camera started swaying too which made it harder to focus on the pair. Derrick looked at the real Cam next to him and he looked just as horrified as he felt. Josh, bless him, spared them and stopped the video.

"Look, to complete these heart warming apologies, Derrick I'm sorry I almost slept with Massie," Josh said.

Derrick looked between him and Cam. He can't lie. He's missed his best friends. He hasn't had anyone to really talk to but chicks since the whole party fiasco.

With that in mind Derrick initiated a group hug. Cam and Josh immediately started brushing themselves off when their friend let them go.

"That was great and all but it's never happening again," Josh muttered trying to reinstate his manhood.

"Agreed, and you better fucking delete that video," Cam said.

**Thursday, February 24th  
><strong>**2:14 P.M**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

Cam was late.

He forgot his Trigonometry stuff in his locker and he was dragging his feet to get it because now he had an excuse to stay out later. The hallways nearly empty since the bell rang already, except for a pack of stragglers walking in his direction. He was pushing his books around if only to take more time.

The group was getting closer and he could make out the words they were saying. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but honestly what was he going to listen to besides their conversation?

"Dude, Landon, you're lying," one of them was saying. Cam didn't recognize the voice.

"No, look at his face. It's the classic, relaxed I-just-got-laid face man. You probably wouldn't have known that though," someone retorted. Cam smiled a little.

"How was she? I mean I've heard rumors about Massie but I mean I trust you," a new voice piped up.

"It was… it was great. She fucks like a champ, and it didn't take more than a few words. I've had way harder to get shags," Landon replied, he started to say more but Cam slammed his locker shut and turning to face them.

"I didn't realize you were such a slimy asshole, Landon," Cam snapped and Landon turned to look at him in confusion. There was only three other guys with him and they all had that expression of being caught in the act. Some showed remorse but Landon just looked smug.

"The truth is the truth. Massie Block was an easy lay."

"Don't talk shit about my friend, this is your only warning," Cam was about to leave when the annoyance decided to have the last word.

"Friend? Everyone can see how you look at her. Want me to describe how good she was to you?" Landon said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking slightly.

Cam couldn't help it, he punched him.

**Thursday, February 24th  
><strong>**4:54 P.M.**

"_**I swear this life is like the**__**sweetest thing**__**I've ever known**_**"**

"Hi, Mrs. Fisher." Claire smiled sweetly at the older lady.

"Claire! What a pleasure it is to see you. It's been so long," Mrs. Fisher said as she moved past to let her in. The women looked just like her sons, thick dark hair, sparkling green eyes and a slim build. She was very pretty.

"Is Cam here?" Claire asked.

The women smiled knowingly, "he's just in his room. I wouldn't have allowed visitors under these circumstances but you're an exception. He could use your good influence. Do you know what the whole fight fiasco was about dear?"

"No miss, no one told me. I thought you would know," she replied.

"No, no he hasn't said a word since I picked him up. Go on up," Mrs. Fisher said, looking slightly distraught.

She smiled gratefully as she bounded up the stairs. She walked past the doors she'd seen so many times and straight to the only one that mattered. The first thing she felt when she came in was the heat. She heard the soft strums of a guitar and her eyes found Cam. He was lying down on his bed, a guitar across him as he played the chords with a lazy precision. She cleared her throat and he sat up. Almost immediately she focused on his bare chest.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he smiled at her as he took the guitar off his lap. Her eyes slid down to his toned abs. She noticed some bruises already beginning to form. He had an icepack next to him but it looked neglected. She wanted to ask about what happened at school but she already knew he would shut down if she did.

"I…I just needed to talk to someone," Claire stuttered.

"Sorry it's so hot in here. My mom put the heater on and it's like right by my room," Cam said.

"It's fine," she said quickly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cam asked.

Claire remembered her original purpose for coming here.

"Derrick," Claire blurted. "He just, God, sometime he makes me so mad! I mean he has like this road rage issue or something and he cursed when my brother was in the car! My brother Cam! He has some serious anger issues and gets jealous over everything! He like doesn't believe in anything either like every time I say like 'I'm going to Church' or something I feel like he rolls eyes. When we make out and he'll like brush my ring and it's like everything stops, I think he wants more from me and it makes angry that he just can't accept my own beliefs and he thinks that's getting in the way of our relationship! And he always mean to you! But every time I look at him he's looking at Massie and I'm so tired of him wanting her and trying to play it off!" Claire ranted.

With a groan she threw herself down next to him on his bed. After a moment Cam gently patted her back.

"Uh, feel better?"

**Thursday, February 24th  
><strong>**7:31 P.M.**

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

"This better be good," Josh said as he sat down next to Massie who had a magazine covering her face. She placed it down and Josh saw she had on a pair of dark shades underneath. "What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I'm undercover! This is covert ops!" Massie hissed at him.

"Why?"

"I called you here because it's time for me to tell you the rest of the plan for you to get together with Alicia," she said. "Its code name is The Dark Side of the Moon."

"Did you see Transformers?" Josh smiled.

"Yeah, Cam went with me the other day, it was totally awesome and gave me my idea," Massie said as she removed her shades.

"Speaking of Cam, do you know what happened to him? I heard he got into a fight," he said.

"I heard that too," Massie mumbled, looking away from him.

"What are you hiding from me Mass?" Josh sighed, reaching over and putting his hand under her chin to turn her face to him. She bit her lip and looked conflicted for a moment. He wanted to comfort her in someway but he didn't know what to do. Instead he shuffled closer to her and rested on hand on her leg.

She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. Josh moved his other arm away from her face to rest it around her shoulders.

"Did you hear that the fight was with Landon?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them both going to the principle's office. He had a nasty black eye, Cam's got one hell of a right hook but then again they both looked messed up so," he stopped and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if this has to do with anything but at the party yesterday I slept with Landon. I was drunk and I just wanted to I don't know be with someone but it happened and I just feel bad," she spilled.

"Whatever happened isn't your fault. The fight could have happened for other reasons. I thought Cam was over you anyways, he's dating Nikki," Josh said.

"I know but I don't know what else it could have been about. It doesn't matter. What matters is you and Alicia," Massie replied. He was surprised by the sudden subject change but nodded. She let go of his hand and Josh pulled his arm away.

"As I was saying, this plan came to me during Transformers-"

"Wait? I though you had this all planned out; you've been coming up with you plans by luck?"

"That's not the point; the point is I have the next phase. You already agreed and if you leave now I'm going to be forced to label you as going rouge and then we'll have to get you," Massie said almost cheerily.

"I would call you weird but I have amazing plans too and they also require such serious conversations," Josh replied.

"Great, so phase two is I need you to woo her."

"_Woo_ her? I could have been doing that all this time but you-"

"Hey, hey, hey, this is all going to work out. She needed to think that you moved on, get a little jealous so she could want you again and then see that you're not with anyone any more and now your back! You've realized you're true feelings for her and you're back to woo her. It's brilliant!" Massie exclaimed.

Josh still looked skeptical but then sighed "fine."

"You're the best. We'll come up with codes names and stuff later Hotz. I got to go. Roll out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I are Review Monster! Hear me RAWRRRRR! (Review? Before the Review Monster consumes me. Please, my sanity is on the line here people.)


	9. The Middle: Josh's Plan

This is the plan** [Josh's Awesome Get Back Together Plan]** that was mentioned in Infamous Endeavor and further mentioned in Diehard Emotions, with side commentary from Massie and Cam, who read it after it was completed.

Josh  
><em>Massie<em>**_  
><em>****Cam**

JAGBTP Number One: Friendships

Derrick x Cam  
><strong>Why are you making us off as some kind of love pairing?<strong>_**  
><strong>Yeah Josh! Cam only has eyes for you :)_

-Meeting: Secluded place with wider hallways. Possibly the janitor's closet by the hardly used girl's bathroom.  
><strong>Perv<strong>

-Derrick: Get Claire to get Derrick to go to meeting place. My double agent :)  
><strong>Double agent! I thought she was on our side!<br>**_Oh my God. –facepalm-_

-Cam: Text Cam about meeting place.  
><strong>"Oh Cam come quick I need to tell you something important!" Lies I tell you, I shall never listen to you again Hotz.<strong>_**  
><strong>__I can't believe you actually believed that... fool._

**Don't let them kill each other.  
><strong>Wow, so much trust.<strong>_**  
><strong>__Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Derrick and Me  
><strong>What? Why? What is wrong with you?<br>**_Me and Derrick, Derrick and Meeee :) Sing it Cam, its fun.  
><em>**Fuck you, no. **

-Meeting: Part of Derrick x Cam, so less work!  
><strong>What the fuck? -_-<br>**_Its guy love between two guuuyyyysss! A little scrubs reference there :)  
><em>**Nobody watches that show.  
><strong>_Go suck Josh's dick_

Claire x Massie  
><strong>Now we're talkin'<br>**_Ugh you're such a dude_

-Meeting: Girls locker room, after gym, all steamy and sweaty.  
><strong>Hell yeah! This makes me think, Josh is actually kind of a closet pervert…<br>**_Et tu Brutus?  
><em>Just kidding, real meeting: maybe before lunch or a free period.

-Claire: The weakest link, convince her she needs to talk with Massie  
><em>Damn straight, I ain't no punk.<em>

-Massie: Hopefully, Claire will fall through.  
><strong>xD<strong>

Alicia x Massie  
><strong>Even better<br>**_I don't like you._

Hopefully, Massie's plan with me and Alicia is also a plan for her and Alicia. Because I got nothing.  
><em>Massie knows all, mwaha!<br>_**Third person? Next thing we know you're going to be petting bald cats and laughing maniacally.  
><strong>_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough, choke, gag-_

Side Notes:  
>Frame Cam's love letter to Claire.<br>**IT WAS NOT A LOVE LETTER! It was a conversation.  
><strong>_Can I read it?  
><em>**No.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Did you enjoy that little insight into Josh's head? Feel free to leave a review. -Addict

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST:<strong>

So like in the AN note for Infamous Endeavor we had a contest.

This will sort of be the same type of thing, a mini-contest that pretty much anybody can be a winner in.

Objective: Get people who enjoy the Infamous Endeavor Series to migrate toward Thousand & Addict's joint account: **Childlike Mentality**

The contest is really easy, all you have to do is go check out the Childlike Mentality page and read one of our two one-shots.

The pairings are either Josh x Olivia or Cam x Massie.

**IF YOU LIKE ONE OF THESE PAIRINGS:** Great! You should definitely go look the story up, read and review it. If/When you review it make sure you put [For the Diehard Emotions Contest] at the bottom of your review. This will let Thousand and I know that you want the perk of joining the contest. **IMPORTANT:** We do not accept anonymous reviews for this contest because we would have no way to contact you if you won but you can review anonymously just to review ;)

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ONE OF THESE PAIRINGS:** If you prefer not to read these one-shots, either it be because you absolutely loathe the pairing or because of preference, have no fear you can still participate in the contest! The only thing that is different is that you will be required to Author Alert the Childlike Mentality penname. Hopefully this will give you guys who don't like our current pairings to wait for a pairing you do actually like. **IMPORTANT:** When you Author Alert us please send us **[either Addict or Thousand]** a PM indicating that you still want to participate in the [Diehard Emotions Contest].

**REWARD: **The reward for participating in this contest will be your choice of **anything** you want to see in the sequel [Diehard Emotions] or the upcoming prequel [Youthful Ignorance] (**Note:**It will be our decision whether to put your choice in either story).

Anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters will range from pairing wishes, quirky objects, or even one-liners you want to see. (**Note: **As the authors of this story we have the authorization to ask you to choose something else if we wish).

**LIMIT:** This contest is open until next Sunday, 9 PM eastern time.**5 participants **[this includes reviews and Author Alerts] can win and we will contact them after said date.

**Having trouble? **If you're having trouble locating the Childlike Mentality page, the easiest guide will be to go to either Addict's or Thousand's profile page and go to Favorite Authors, you will definitely find it under there.

**If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review connected to this chapter.**

_Thousand & Addict_


	10. Epiphanies On Display

DIEHARD **E**MOTIONS:  
><em><strong>Epiphanies on Display <strong>_

"_I __don__'__t __have __the __strength __to __resist __or __control __you, __take __me __down__" -_ **Maroon ****5**

**Friday, ****February ****25****th****  
><strong>**12:09 ****P.M****.**

"_**I **__**swear **__**this **__**life **__**is **__**like **__**the **__**sweetest **__**thing **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**ever **__**known**__**"**_

Claire sat cross-legged on his floor looking up at the plain white ceiling. His room was surprisingly neat for a guy but it was probably because she had scolded him many times to keep it so. She smiled at the memory of walking into his room and helping him clean because she refused to even be in it. He became the brute of many jokes after.

The door opened and her eyes slid to the person in the doorway. Cam was holding two drinks in red plastic cups and he handed her one. She looked in the cup and then took a cautious sip.

"Sorry, I'm too used to having alcohol in these," Claire murmured, while Cam gave a small chuckle.

"So what's up?" he asked her, taking a sip from his cup and placing it down next to his crossed knees. He leaned forward propping his face up in the palm of his hand. He tilted his head at Claire and smiled slowly. The blonde girl couldn't help but think of all the other times she sat like this in his room.

"Well you're not in school, being suspended and all," she responded, twirling a piece of her hair around her fingers and biting on her lip, refusing to look at him.

"Don't remind me. You could have seen me after school," he said after a beat. She looked back into his eyes for a moment, before looking away again. She grabbed her drink and took a tentative sip, hiding her eyes behind its rim.

"I wanted to see you now," Claire mumbled, feeling a small blush creep up in her cheeks. She dug her hands into the soft material of the rug trying to calm her growing nerves. She knew he was going to ask the question she wasn't sure about. He could see it being formed on his lips.

"Why?" he asked and her heart seemed to pound so hard that she was afraid he might hear.

_Why?_ That's what she's been asking herself this whole time. Why had she rushed to his house? Why had she wanted to talk to him? Why couldn't she say anything now when she had practically spilled her guts to him before hand?

"I wanted to know why you fought with Landon," she whispered placing the cup down. She finished it rather fast; her throat had been dry from the anxiety she didn't know she had. She was just talking to one of her friends. He was _only_ her friend. _Right?_

"Just something stupid, was that it?" he questioned. She looked up into his eyes with a faint smile on her face.

Despite being curious about the Landon ordeal, it didn't look like Cam was going to say anything more on the subject. Which was fine with Claire, considering that wasn't the reason she had come to see him during her lunch period anyways.

She needed to get away and he was the only person she could turn to at the moment. Alicia had gotten back into her party habits and Derrick seemed more distant then ever. She could just feel there relationship slipping through her fingers and she had no idea how to stop it.

That was probably the reason she wanted to hold to Cam from the beginning. She wanted to hug him, and she wasn't sure if the mere gesture would cross their friendship barriers. The lines were beginning to blur these days.

Claire slowly lost sight of reasoning as she leaned forward. He jerked up in surprise as she placed one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder. She leaned closer till she could feel his breath, warm against her face. She had no idea what she was doing. It didn't seem like Cam was going to move and Claire really wanted to do something with those lips of his.

There was a small thud sound before either knew what happened. They both looked down.

"I'm sorry, I spilled the drink," she whispered looking at his red cup that was now on its side spilling the sticky soda all over the carpet. They looked back up at each other.

"Don't worry about it," he breathed back. They stood like that for a few moments. She was on her knees, half of her body hovering over him while he was still sitting down perfectly still, their lips a feather away from touching.

"We should probably clean it up, it's on your rug," she said, her eyes fluttered from looking down at the spreading liquid and back up to him.

"Yeah we should," and just like that the spell between them was broken when Cam pulled back rather awkwardly.

Claire snapped away like she had been burned, scrambling backwards, blush contrasting with her fair skin. She couldn't seem to meet his eyes as his body shifted, going into a standing position.

"I'll be back, let me get some napkins." She didn't watch as he stepped outside of his room, but she heard the sound of paper towels ripping in the bathroom and it told her where he was.

She didn't wait for him as her hurried steps descended down the stairs; they seemed much louder than they were, and the soft opening and closing of his door sounded like a gunshot bullet in her ears.

"This sucks," Claire muttered, kicking at the dirt beneath her feet.

**Friday, ****February ****25****th****  
><strong>**12:14 ****P.M.**

**"**_**Half **__**of **__**my **__**heart's **__**got **__**a **__**grip **__**on **__**the **__**situation"**_

"Where's Claire?" Derrick took a quick look around for his girlfriend despite the wondering question he had just asked.

Alicia glanced up from her phone, a stoic expression before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Claire. Where is she?" the dirty blonde boy questioned slightly annoyed.

"I don't know," the Hispanic girl snapped, like she had said that very answer the first time he asked and she was the one who had to repeat herself. He scowled at her before sitting down.

Sure, Alicia and Derrick didn't have the _best_ of relationships ever since that time a year ago, but without Josh the dark haired girl was more of a bitch than usual.

A sputtering of choking grasped everyone's attention at the table.

"Cam did what?" Kemp hunched over the table, shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"For being the head of the table you're sadly out of the loop," Josh stated, making the boy to his right straighten up in silence.

"How was I supposed to know Cam beat up Landon?" Kemp muttered, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Cam beat up Landon?" Derrick asked, making the eyes turn to him.

"His violence streak continues," Alicia interjects, still looking at her phone.

"Why'd he do it?" this question was voiced by Chris, who took a pause in his food chomping.

"Who knows these last few weeks Landon's thought he's been hot shit," Josh pointed out earning a chorus of agreement from the guys.

"That's because he _is_, well, he was." All the boys turned to Alicia.

"Elaborate." Kemp waved his hand in the air.

"Let me be the enlightenment to your boy brains. Landon Crane was thee hot new kid, all the girls ogled him—"

"I feel Alicia has been compromised by Landon's good looks." That interruption by none other than Kemp was promptly ignored.

"Anyways my point is as he went after Massie, of all girls, and let's face it there is far too many of us to want to double dip on guys—"

"I feel like this group has triple dipped," Derrick muttered getting him a snort from Josh.

"Massie is rather indecisive if you think about it," Kemp pondered aloud.

"Excuse me!" Alicia snapped making all future statements stop suddenly.

"We're just filling up the holes in your story." Kemp smiled innocently despite having the intention to be annoying as hell.

"Whatever, look Landon probably let all the attention get to his head. Just like every hot new kid." Alicia went back to looking at her phone.

"Why do I feel like that was cruelly directed at me?" Derrick pursed his lips.

"Never mind that, the real question is _why_ did Cam fuck up Landon?" Kemp threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Here comes the girl in question right now." Josh pointed to where Massie was slowly making her way over to the table. She quietly slipped into her seat next to Josh and proceeded to ignore all the people looking at her.

"Come on, Massie, tell us!" Chris begged.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Block, why'd Cam go all macho Viking and kick Landon's ass?" Kemp studied Massie's face intently.

"I know just as much as you guys." The brunette shrugged.

"Bullshit!" Kemp grumbled, probably annoyed that he wasn't being properly informed.

"Maybe Claire will know something," Massie directed all the attention to the blonde who was making her way over to the table.

"Claire can you please tell everyone why Cam fought with Landon, so that they'll all shut up about it," Alicia requested when the girl got into hearing range.

"Why would I know?" Derrick could see his girlfriend was trying to keep a nonchalant look, but a blush was creeping up onto her cheeks.

"I'm going."

"But, Mass, you just got here." Josh watched as the amber eyed girl stood up rather abruptly.

"I need to know," she murmured in response.

"Yes go! Curiosity is killing me," Kemp groaned.

"The world would go around much easier if everyone minded their business," Massie warned, and just like that Derrick looked up to see the girl who's been plaguing his mind was gazing at him.

They held eye contact for what felt like forever before she turned away and left.

"Where's the fun in that!" Kemp exclaimed.

**Saturday, ****February ****26****th****  
><strong>**12:36 ****P.M.**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

"I circled the block like five times before coming in here."

Massie stood at the kitchen counter, playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Massie Block feeling nervous about something? Unheard of," Cam snorted, leaning against the opposite kitchen counter. The space was tight in that their knees knocked against each other ever so often.

Cam's mom had stepped out for a moment, and when Massie had stopped by it had been unexpected.

"I just wanted to know, about Landon. We didn't get to talk." She watched the floor intently.

"Did you sleep with him?" The question startled her so much that she winced.

"Yeah." Massie frowned, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Well it doesn't matter; he was being an asshole anyways." Cam shrugged.

"So you did fight, because of me." Their knees brushed together again.

"I was looking out for you, if that's what you mean."

"Well I don't need you to protect me, I can handle myself." Massie's lips pressed into a thin line, and the fire in her eyes had Cam unable to keep the smile from his face.

"What?" she sputtered as the green, blue eyed boy reached out and grasped her hand.

"I'm a man of honor, and Landon was a slime ball it's my right to deck him out," Cam pointed out.

"Even if what he said was true," she whispered, letting go of his hand.

"I'll never stop defending you, Massie, even if you could throw a punch without worrying about breaking a nail." Cam reached for again, this time pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Don't make me prove you wrong." She gripped him tightly.

"You wouldn't punch me, you love me too much," Cam chuckled, as she pulled back to regard him carefully. There was a comforting silence as they stared at each other.

"What?" Cam murmured, letting his eyes roam her face.

"Thanks," Massie murmured before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

When she pulled back the green, blue eyed boy was grinning at her.

"Stop it, Cameron, you're making me blush." Massie scowled as he continued to smile at her.

"You're so cute, Mass," he teased this time leaning in.

This time they met each other in the middle, pressing their lips together in the seclusion of his house. One of his hands reached up slowly to capture strands of her hair in between his fingers and gently cup her face. The other hand held the counter behind her, slowly leaning her against it. Cam felt on of her hands grip the collar of his shirt and the other tangle itself in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Should we be doing this?" Massie whispered against the corner of his mouth as they broke apart for a second.

"We're friends, Mass," he murmured as she surrendered her lips to him once again.

"I like being friends with you, Cam," she giggled as he placed a teasing kiss on her jaw line.

"I understand."

"Hmm?" He could feel the vibration of her voice under his lips.

"You have Derrick, and I have Claire." They pulled away from each other for a moment, each regarding the other with silent consideration.

"I don't know about Derrick." The amber eyed girl looked away, suddenly forlorn.

"Trust me." The hand still on her face guided their lips back together. This time the kisses were feverish, and if it wasn't for that lurking feeling that they were in the kitchen it might have been taken further than bruising kisses and sneaking hands sliding along hidden skin.

The sound of a car pulling up to the driveway broke their spell, and they moved away from each other fixing themselves rightfully as the door jingled slightly before opening.

"Hello Mrs. Fisher," Massie said when the older woman came through the door.

Cam liked to think that they looked pretty innocent for just having a make out session on the kitchen counter. Even so, his mom gave them both a knowing look.

And because of everything he's been through he knows he loves Massie, and he knows those feelings are reciprocated. It was just that they couldn't be anything more, because Massie, despite all the denying she would do if she heard him say this, belonged to Derrick.

And he was a sucker for blondes.

**Saturday, ****February ****26****th****  
><strong>**5:42 ****P.M.**

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Josh asked the amber eyed girl in front of him.

"Is this your wooing outfit?" Massie asked skeptically looking Josh up and down. The boy in question held out his hands and looked at himself.

"What's wrong with it?"

Massie looked at him thoroughly. She guessed it was okay. She wanted him to have a casual look, but she also wanted him to have this mysterious sex appeal that he just wasn't pulling off in that black sweater. It fit him pretty nicely but it didn't show enough chest and well, gosh she could go on forever on the wrongness of his outfit. She'll digress, this one time.

"Nothing, well, no, no, nothing, I think, no, you're good, I guess." Massie smoothed down Josh's shirt a little, and then reached up her hand to mess up his hair.

"Hey, hey." Josh swatted her hand away.

"Okay, you're done, but next time, I'm picking your outfit, Hummingbird." Massie patted him on the shoulder.

"I said to stop calling me that, Massie, it doesn't even make sense." Josh wrinkled his nose at her.

"It makes perfect sense, you're rather little and you can't seem to stand still," Massie pointed out.

"I'm not little, I'm a man."

"Whatever, little man, if it wasn't for your ADD that would be your codename." She shrugged as he scowled at her.

"I do not have ADD, Massie, I swea—"

"I don't know who Massie is," Massie said raising her eyebrows at Josh.

"Ugh fine," Josh muttered.

"Good so since we went over the plans, Hummingbird, I'll be—"

"I said stop calling me that," he hesitated, "Wizard of, uh, awesomeness."

"Don't you just love the sophistication of my name?" Massie gave him a genuine smile as he glowered at her.

"Let's get a move on, she'll probably be leaving anytime now," Josh rushed looking through the window to see Alicia silently sitting there eating so kind of pastry and reading a magazine.

"So somehow we need to get her attention and look like we're fighting about something and then you'll go inside and see her and— holy shit she's coming out, Abort, Abort!" Massie yelped as she saw Alicia throw away her stuff and walk out the door. Massie pulled Josh forward so that there backs were to Alicia, and they were focusing on poster on the window of the small bistro.

When Alicia passed them and rounded the corner out of sight, Massie let out a huge sigh of relief. Josh, however, glared at her.

"Well Hummingbird you truly do not have good reflexes and here I thought the name fit you rather—"

"Massie, what the hell!" Josh exclaimed and Massie waved a dismissal hand at him.

"This is only a set back, we'll go back to the drawing boards and make a Plan B, The Dark Side of the Moon shall never be conquered, come Hummingbird we have work to commence," Massie said pulling Josh by the wrist.

"You should be called the wizard of suckishness," Josh muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi guys, sorry. We know its been almost three weeks since our last update but we had a lot of work to do with this story, various others, and school work. However we're back! And will be continuing with our weekly updates. So what did you think? Click on that button right over there and drop a review.


	11. Make an Empty Move

DIEHARD E**M**OTIONS:  
><em><strong>Make an Empty Move<strong>_

"_For __once __just __let __me __loose __myself__" –_**Skylar ****Grey**

**Tuesday, March 1st  
><strong>**11:42 AM**

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

Alicia silently flipped through the papers she had scrapped, but she still had the consideration to keep in her notebook instead of rip them out, crumple them, and drop them on the library carpet. She bit lightly on her pen cap as she turned to a new page.

Her English teacher had tasked her with the annoying assignment of writing a letter to someone important. She had tried dedicating it to her mom, but there wasn't much emotion in it, and it sort of fell flat after a couple of lines. She was going to try her dad but figured it would go about the same way.

She was close to penning something for one of her friends. Claire wouldn't do because there was nothing exceptional to write to the blonde girl. She didn't care much for Derrick, and she didn't think her teacher would appreciate her profanity filled letter that would be addressed to Cam.

She knew that she was taking the assignment too seriously. She could have just written a simple letter that had nothing of important value, to anybody, because the letter wasn't actually going to these people. Yet every time she thought of writing something, she found herself addressing the letter to that boy with chocolate brown eyes, framed with thick lashes, and that heartwarming smile. She didn't, however, want her English teacher to read her most inner emotions, so she decided to write a quick letter to Josh now, just to get it out of her system.

She was about to title the paper when the noise of someone sitting in the chair across from her made her jump. She looked up to see the boy she had just been day dreaming about.

"Josh, what do you want?" she asked warily.

"I can't sit here?" He leaned forward in his chair and gave her a smile.

"I would rather you didn't, I need to work," she muttered, pointing to her notebook and holding up her pen. She tried to put some snap into her voice but she only sounded tired.

"Sorry, am I distracting you?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her, a knowing smile on his lips.

"No, well, yes, I mean, you're not distracting me like _that_, it's just you're kind of just there, and I need quiet, that's all," Alicia sputtered out, a blush creeping up ever so slightly. Josh gave a small chuckle.

"I can be quiet." He laid his arms down on the table and then rested his head on them like he was going to fall asleep. Their eyes connected and Alicia huffed in defeat, he gave a broad smile.

"Fine, just, don't talk," Alicia said, looking back at her paper.

"My lips are sealed." Josh ran two fingers across his mouth as if he was zipping them shut.

Alicia held her notebook up so that she was the only one who could see what she was writing. Silently she wrote: Dear Josh, on the top. Her eyes drifted back up to stare into his face. He wasn't looking at her; instead he was tapping his fingers lightly against the wood of the table.

She studied him cautiously, enjoying the way his eyelashes would flutter as if he was falling asleep. Her eyes traced the lines of his jaw as it tucked itself in his arm. She knew she was going to get nothing done if he was sitting within visible distance of her. His closeness was actually making it worse.

"I can't do this," Alicia huffed, slamming her notebook on the table with a light thud. Josh's head turned to her in surprise.

"I'm quiet aren't I?"

"You're just too close," she mumbled, before blushing when she realized what she said.

Josh looked down at her notebook, and Alicia moved her hand rather suspiciously to cover it. It was too late.

"You're writing me a letter?" he asked.

"It's for English class, writing a letter to someone meaningful," Alicia muttered, the color on her cheeks deepening.

"I didn't realize." She didn't like how he sounded so cocky.

"Yes well, having your heartbroken has a meaningful impact on your life," she snapped, then instantly regretted it when Josh frowned sadly at her. Here comes the pity.

"I'm trying to right my wrongs." Josh had such a straight face on that Alicia didn't know what to say.

"And I'm trying to cope with those very wrongs." Alicia clutched the notebook to her chest like it was some lifesaver. She really did not want to have this conversation right now.

"It's hard when you don't even want to talk to me," he replied and she glared at him.

"I figured you were too busy sucking face with Massie," she said flippantly, even though her words scratched at the surface of her overbearing emotions.

"I'm done with Massie," Josh said and Alicia stared at him surprised.

"And I'm done with you, so I guess we're equal," Alicia said, getting up rather hastily. Her chair almost fell backwards with her sudden movement. She was about to make a rapid escape when she felt Josh grab the wrist that wasn't holding onto her notebook. He pulled her to face him.

She wished he would just let her go, because she didn't think she would be able to stand it if he saw her crying.

"Alicia." The way he said her name made her cringe, but it wasn't right. Josh Hotz had no reason to be making her feel bad.

"Don't please." Her voice almost broke on the last word.

"I won't, okay, I won't stop trying." Josh pulled her close, and she was pressed into his chest as his two arms circled her in a suffocating hug.

She will _not_ cry.

She leaned into him. Her arms hung loosely at her side, because she felt if she held onto him she won't ever let go.

She will definitely _not_ cry in front of Josh.

It didn't matter though, because silent tears sprung from her eyes and dried off instantly on his shirt. She pushed away from him, without any force. When he let her go, she spun around instantly, not wanting him to see her face as she hurried away.

All the while wiping tears from her cheeks.

**Tuesday, ****March ****1****st  
><strong>**1:10 PM**

_**"'Cause **__**you're **__**a **__**nice **__**guy **__**but **__**that **__**just **__**won't **__**do"**_

Massie had already prepared herself for the hard fall. She was lucky it wasn't in the middle of a crowded hallway but instead on a lonely staircase at the back of the school, the staircase that most people overlook, including the janitors who are supposed to mark every spill with a yellow caution cone thingy. Unfortunately, her shoes just missed the step and she went stumbling backwards trying to grab onto something before she tumbled down.

Fortunately, unlike the unlucky cone man, something had caught her fall. Massie turned around and found she was staring into a pair of familiar caramel eyes that spoke mischief.

"That was a close call," Derrick said, flashing a smile that was this close to making her blush.

"That was very cliché of you," she snapped, giving him a glare as she pulled herself from his arms.

"Oh my bad, remind me next time to let you fall," he said with a chuckle earning him another harsh look. He was on a step lower than her, which made them almost equal height. He was still glancing down at her though.

"Why are you on this stairway anyways?" she asked with a slight hint of anger.

"You're not the only one avoiding people," he said leaning against the wall beside him. Massie huffed in response.

"Well you're one of the people I've been avoiding so do me a favor and don't come this way," she said, a cheerfulness coloring her voice.

"And miss my entire knight in shining armor moments? I would never," Derrick replied haughtily.

"So you're going to keep taking this stairway anyways" she grumbled.

"Don't be so disappointed, someone with brains has to point out the obvious sign you seemed to overlook," he said, gesturing to the bottom of the stairs. She searched only a short distance before seeing the painfully obvious caution sign. She cursed at her stupidity before turning to look back at him. Instead of being in front of her like he originally was, he went up a full flight of stairs looking down on her with a grin.

"You-" she was about to string curses together when he saluted her with a mock soldier stance.

"Don't go getting captured, I'm off duty," and with that he disappeared leaving her blushing as she trudged up the stairs.

**Tuesday, March 1st  
><strong>**2:20 PM**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

He can't be with Nikki anymore. Not after this. Cam didn't really know how to handle it. It wasn't as if he's never broken up with a girl before. There was just something about Nikki that he was afraid to break. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to change her. He just couldn't be with her now.

Cam found her sitting alone, under an oak tree, just out side of school. She was nibbling on her lunch, a notebook sprawled out in front of her, concentration on her face as she scribbled down on it.

"Hey," he said as sat down next to her. She glanced up and smiled slightly before bending her head again and continuing.

He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Just writing, I need to get this idea down before I lose it." Her smile was bright and constant as she talked that he couldn't help but smile in return. "Okay, sorry, sorry," she said, turning to look at him.

"Its fine," Cam broke off, struggling for words. "Nikki."

There's something in his tone that made her pause, her gaze turning questioning.

"What?"

"Nic, I, this past months have been great but-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she interrupted.

A light flush made its way over his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Nikki let out a soft sigh. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Thank you, for breaking up with me. I wanted to do it for like a week now, I just didn't know how." She looked uncomfortable as she talked.

"Are you serious?" Cam asked.

Nikki raised her eyebrows at him as if that was enough of an answer. He felt annoyed, maybe even a little angry; his pride couldn't get over that fact that she's had this thought before. She seemed to recognize this and said, "You already know who you want."

"It was nice while it lasted," Cam replied.

She giggled and leaned over to press her lips gently to his cheek. He took that as the only goodbye he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ta-da! New chapter, yay! Sorry, we were working on a fiction for the Halloween Exchange which gave us a deadline and alas poor Diehard Emotions was put on hold as we worked duitfully on that which **(shameless advertisement right here)** you guys should go check it out, :). Anyways, review because have you ever heard the saying "a penny for your thoughts"? ;).


	12. Open Eyes

DIEHARD EM**O**TIONS:  
><em><strong>Open Eyes<strong>_

"_I __don__'__t __know __if __I__'__ll __make __it __but __watch __how __good __I__'__ll __fake __it__"-_**Hot****Chelle****Rae**

**Wednesday, March 2nd  
><strong>**2:18 P.M.**

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

"I was wondering if you're a rose type of girl." The voice that seemed to tickle the back of her neck almost caused a collision of textbooks and tiled floor. Instead Alicia slowly pushed some books into her bag and others into her locker.

Josh moved from his position behind her to leaning against the locker next to her. He stayed there quietly waiting for her answer. She was still embarrassed from the hug in the library. It wasn't her most shining moment.

"Or are you more into lilies and carnations?" he piped in when she closed her locker with an audible click.

"What about tulips, or daffodils?"

As she walked away he kept even pace with her. With an obviously annoyed sigh, she stopped abruptly. He walked a few steps ahead before realizing she wasn't there anymore. He turned to look curiously at her.

"I don't like flowers," she muttered, moving a stray hair out of her face.

"Did you know flowers hold special meanings, and the types of flowers you give to someone can say what you think about them," Josh added smiling at her.

"Sorry to be a pessimist, but flowers wither and die, they're not something I look forward to." She couldn't believe she was actually humoring Josh. What she should be doing is getting in her car and driving home, not standing in front of school, where others could see and hear their conversation.

"Flowers are a main part of everything, parties, graduations, weddings, funerals, you name it." Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would much rather have someone give me some expressions of love." Alicia adjusted the bag she was holding in the crook of her arm.

"Flowers can be used to express love," he argued and she shook her head at him.

"I mean like hugs or kisses," she wondered if she gave him a sad look, because he was frowning ever so slightly.

"Oh, so you're the physical type?"

Alicia blushed. "You know what I mean, Josh," she scolded.

"Oh." He gave this almost peaceful sigh that had her looking at him oddly.

"What?"

"It's just, it feels like you haven't said my name in a long time," he said softly. She gave him a weak glare.

"Well, don't get used to it!" She began to walk, and her quick start had Josh lagging behind her.

"I really love the way it rolls off your tongue." He used his long strides to keep up with her.

"Go away, Josh."

"Yeah like that, say it again."

"You're impossible." She stopped again, but this time it was to turn and face him.

"Sorry am I bothering you?" he asked coyly.

"Very much so." She was actually enjoying his persistence a little too much.

"Well, if you hadn't already guessed, I was going to buy you flowers, because it's very cliché and they smell good, but now I'm reconsidering." Josh lifted up his hand so that it cupped Alicia cheek.

His hand felt so warm against her skin. She needed to shake him off, but she wanted to lean in. Fighting against both urges was the reason she stayed perfectly still. His thumb caressed her blushing cheek softly.

"In my recon mission I've learned you like physical displays of affection better than showy presents, makes my job a lot easier," he continued to speak while his thumb barely ran over her bottom lip.

"Because I love being close to you," and with that he leaned in.

She wanted him to kiss her so bad it hurt, and then she was faced with the need to jerk away. It was difficult, but she didn't need this right now. The inner turmoil would kill her; she wasn't ready.

Instead of feeling warm lips pressed against her own, Josh gave her a small peck on the cheek before pulling back.

"Josh," she breathed softly as he backed away from her.

"Alicia." He smiled and in that moment it seemed like nothing had changed.

"I'm going," she murmured, turning around and walking towards her car.

She didn't hear Josh's footsteps behind her, and she continued forward.

As always she's walking away, and she can't help but question her motives, especially when everything she's ever wanted is right in front of her face. Everything she's loved was finally loving her back, holding her, caring for her.

It still hurt, but it was getting better.

**Thursday, March 3rd  
><strong>**3:53 P.M.**

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

"How's Todd?" It can never be mistaken that Derrick Harrington didn't try to fill awkward silence.

Sure, Claire was great; she was beautiful, kind, everything you'd want in a loving girlfriend. Yet it seemed like their relationship was spiraling downward and all Derrick was thinking about was the things that Claire didn't do compared to Massie. Which probably wasn't helping.

"He's good, just the other day he was talking with Cam and—" she trailed off sort of awkwardly.

Another thing, Derrick couldn't help but notice that whenever Cam came up she got all quiet and fidgety. It made him question just what she had been doing.

"Cam was over?" He tried to keep that protective, warning tone out of his words.

"Yeah, my mom really likes him and he's always playing with Todd on that game console. I don't know how Cam puts up with him, he's an annoying twerp when he's playing those violence games," Claire muttered shaking her head even though she was smiling.

Derrick situated himself, trying to find a better position on the blanket he was sitting on. As he leaned back his hand accidentally touched grass, and he looked up to see the tree branch scattering small amounts of sunlight over them. It was mostly a shaded area in the park.

"I didn't realize he was so close to the family." Derrick couldn't have cared less about their current conversation, everything was just _bland_. He was wishing for Massie's spitfire attitude. His mind retraced that memory on the stairwell, catching her just felt so natural and—

"—it's just what's happened over the year." She gave him a look, like she knew he wasn't paying her any attention.

"I—" The sound of a phone ringing cut him off.

"Oh that's mine, hold on let me take this." Claire looked at the screen, before picking up.

Instead of listening into her conversation, Derrick found his thoughts wandering to nothing in particular. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Claire giving him a worried look.

"You okay?"

Something else he was annoyed about: she was always asking if he was alright. Like something was obviously _wrong_with him to begin with.

"Fine, what was the phone call about?" he questioned.

"My mom needs me to go pick up Todd." She stood up slowly.

"Oh." He watched her stand up and grab her bag.

"I don't mean to leave you, but she said it was incredibly important." Claire gave him a soft smile.

"It's fine, family _is_important." He was grateful that he didn't have to try and start a conversation again.

"Thanks."

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He accepted it, but the feeling was half hearted and he could tell it was the same way for her. He watched her walk away for only a moment before his eyes drifted up to the branch and how its growing leaves deflected sunlight from reaching him.

He was probably lost in whatever thoughts were through his mind at the moment because he didn't notice two girls walking up to him until they were standing right in front of his blanket.

"Oh, isn't that Derrick Harrington? Fancy meeting you here in the park, just as we were walking through. Totally coincidental," a voice he recognized to be Dylan Marvil.

"The surprise is overwhelming," said the other, Olivia Ryan.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Derrick asked peering up at them. They both gave equally fake, gaping looks.

"Why of course not, we can't be taking a leisurely stroll in the park after school?" Olivia countered.

"Well, what do you want exactly?" he muttered, and the two grinned down at him like Cheshire cats.

"We were just wondering if you remember that small party—" Dylan started.

"It'd be understandable if you didn't, you were pretty hammered," Olivia put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"You guys were there?" he grumbled, that had been a highly embarrassing night.

"We came with Massie, when we noticed your little reunion with your boys," Olivia summed up.

"Yes well, we didn't stay with her long, she also had a reunion, upstairs, with some crazy hot guy," Dylan murmured almost dreamily at the last part.

"What?" Derrick didn't know what emotions were being stirred in him at the moment.

"I'm not sure what part you missed, was it that you sang happy love songs with Cam and every other drunk patron, or that we didn't have the luxury of hanging out with Massie for too long?" Dylan asked putting a finger to her lips and cocking her head.

"I think he wants to know the part about tall, dark and handsome," Olivia stated, inspecting her nails.

"Oh yeah! I think his name was Landon, totally hot, Massie had some fun with him, if you know what I mean." Dylan winked at Derrick who glowered at her in return.

"I think it was _really _serious, they had such good chemistry." Olivia fake swooned.

"I doubt it," Derrick muttered.

"Doubt that Landon's hot or that Massie had fun with him?" Dylan asked.

"He's talking about their good chemistry." Olivia gave her counterpart a smile.

"Lots and lots of chemistry, he was only talking to her for like two minutes." Dylan nodded.

"Does that mean Landon's gotten farther than Harrington has in two minutes than it did him in like a year?" Olivia mock teased Derrick. He glared at them.

"Well it was good meeting you like this," Dylan said with a smile.

'Yes, it's been a truly charming conversation." Olivia linked her arm with Dylan and Derrick couldn't help but watch them leave.

Their information was hurting him more than it should have.

**Friday, March 4th  
><strong>**7:57 P.M.**

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

"Why are we here again?" Josh stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking around like he expected some type of camera crew pop up and yell "YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D." Which, under the circumstances, would not be quiet that a ridiculous notion.

"Kemp called me, saying it was important. Plus I want candy, those big bags that like seem endless until you see the bottom and it's like the whole world falls apart," Cam sighed sadly.

"It's like someone killed your hamster or something," Josh remarked giving him a look.

"You know, Alicia has a sweet tooth."

Josh flipped him off.

"Yes! Reinforcements!" Kemp now stood in front of them, holding a pristine looking red folder that read "Confidential" on the front. Josh was only slightly surprised that Kemp knew how to spell.

"Rein-what?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Walk with me, boys." Kemp motioned for them to follow.

Cam and Josh gave each other questioning glances before trailing behind.

"Now I've invited you to the vast confines of Wal-mart for many reasons," Kemp continued.

Josh glanced further ahead of them to see a random customer walk away from their cart, and into the aisle probably searching for something. As they passed this costumer Kemp grabbed their cart and pushed it along with them.

"Did you just—?" Cam started.

"Shush, Cameron, I still have things to discuss," Kemp interrupted.

Cam turned to Josh mouthing 'Did he just call me Cameron?' in which the reply was a snicker and shrug. After passing a few more aisles, and the candy section which Cam tried to sneak off to with no such luck, Kemp left the cart blocking a narrow aisle that would have to be moved to pass through.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on overhead.

"Code 3 in house-ware."

Kemp opened his folder and checked some things off just as someone assumed the fetal position in the middle of the two sided walk way yelling, "No! Not those voices again!".

"This is really freaking me out," Josh muttered shying away from the person on the floor.

"Was he from our school?" Cam asked peering over just as many other customers to look at the boy on the floor.

"Maybe, anyways Derrick's over here." Kemp ushered them away from the scene unfolding.

"Derrick's here?" Josh questioned; Cam still trying to see the guy who had gone psycho on the ground as they walked.

Josh felt a sudden push against his shoulder, making him stumble away from Cam.

"Red Rover!" Josh recognized the voice to be a younger guy from their school but didn't know the name to the face.

"The fuck!" Cam snapped, and Kemp shushed him.

"They're with me, Kyle," Kemp stated, the younger boy giving a fallen look before he walked away to perform the same thing on other unsuspecting customers.

"What kind of cult do you have going on here?" Josh brushed at his shoulder sourly, before having to stop abruptly when Kemp halted in front of them.

"Holy crap, Derrick, this looks awesome!" Kemp exclaimed.

Josh glanced up to pay witness to the most amazing thing he's ever seen, an epic battlefield in the aisle of action figures between GI Joes and X-Men, with Derrick in the center of it all carefully placing down another action figure in a strategic way.

"So this is what you do all day? Play with toys?" Cam raised an eyebrow at Derrick who peered up at them in surprise.

"Kemp's paying me." Derrick shrugged.

"This is so illegal." Josh stared wide-eyed at all the open containers of action figures placed neatly.

"Hey look that mannequin has a mustache!" Cam pointed breaking out into laughs.

"Holy crap this is so illegal." Josh felt someone pat him on the back.

"Don't hyperventilate buddy," Cam snickered when he got a glare in return.

"I think I'm done actually, pay up Hurely." Derrick carefully made his way over to the group, palm extended.

"Later, Derrick, we still have things to do." Kemp ushered the three away from the plastic war that exploded in that aisle.

"I know what's going on here!" Cam exclaimed suddenly causing curious glances. "This is like the five hundred fun things to do in Wal-mart, am I right?"

"Five hundred? How do you have so much free time on your hands?" Derrick crossed his arms over his chest, even though both him and Josh warily trailed after their friend. Cam was more than just ecstatic about the whole ordeal.

Josh liked to think it was good friendship, that even despite the boy running around with a blanket draped over his shoulder yelling "I'm Batman! Come Robin! To the Batcave!" or that another student was telling a store clerk that he was "test driving" a bicycle as he rode around through aisles, he still stuck with Kemp.

Either good friendship or pure stupidity, that has yet to be decided.

Much to the agitation of Kemp, Cam had managed to steal his "precious" and dart down the aisle cackling like a mad man who discovered something insanely genius. Josh felt like face palming at the whole thing.

"Why did Cam just run away with Kemp's folder?" Derrick mused watching the two get farther and farther from them.

"It probably had the list in there," Josh answered like it was painfully obvious.

"Oh, are you coming to Kemp's party?" The blonde boy stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

"I'm debating it. You know Skye's going to be there right?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah so?"

"And Massie. . ."

"What's your point?" Derrick snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Josh grinned and received a scowl in return.

"Alicia is going to be there too," Derrick stated.

"Yeah I know."

"How's that little endeavor going?"

Josh raised an eyebrow at him.

"Answer the question," Derrick huffed.

"It's uh," Josh paused. "It's not going as I expected."

"Well just. . ." Derrick ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Go and get her, I guess."

"Wow, that advice is as good as if you went down to Africa and told the starving children to 'just go and eat'," Josh muttered.

"Whatever, asshole, advice is advice."

Both of them stopped to see a toilet paper roll shoot over the top of an aisle and cover the rack in white flimsy paper. Cam came sprinting out into view before disappearing where the roll vanished then just like that the roll went spinning through the air back over the aisle rack.

"I am so not paying his bail money," Josh remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> An update? I think so, and right on our usual time yay! Reward us with reviews, my darlings. We always love what you have to say :)


	13. Tonight I'll Love You

DIEHARD EMO**T**IONS:  
><em><strong>Tonight I'll Love You<strong>_

"_I __feel __my __heart __start __beating,__"__-_**Coldplay**

**Saturday, March 5th  
><strong>**9:19 P.M.**

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

Cam didn't know what to expect when he walked into Kemp's house. He could feel the thump of strong bass pulsing throughout house and the hum of the accompanying music in the background. Kemp wasn't lying when he told Cam it would be a small gathering; there wasn't anybody he didn't recognize.

Massie spotted him almost immediately. She had a bottle dangling from her finger tips and a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said when she reached him, reaching out to rest her hand on his forearm. "I thought Kemp was joking when he said it'd be a small party."

"I know," Cam agreed.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." She smiled as she looped her arm through his.

Massie pushed herself on the counter, reaching behind her to grab the neck of one of the bottles sitting behind her. He leaned against the island as she passed it to him. They kept up a friendly chatter of conversation as they sipped on their beverages.

"Hey." They both turned to see Kemp, a devilish look on his face, "want to play spin the bottle? Someone suggested seven minutes in heaven too, so you know instead of a kiss, just go to a closet and have fun," Kemp elaborated.

Cam glanced at Massie who shrugged and hopped down.

"Sounds like fun," Cam said.

When they got to the living room the teenagers had already made a makeshift circle, with Skye placing a bottle in the middle. Derrick was sitting between Alicia and Kemp, Massie moved to sit next Dylan and Josh, so Cam joined Landon and Chris.

"I'll go first!" Skye volunteered.

With a quick flick of her wrist the bottle went spinning and Cam found himself hoping it wouldn't land on him; to be honest he was wishing it would land on one of the girls. As it slowed until eventually it stopped almost directly on Derrick. Chris and Kemp made some catcalls and he could see Olivia and Dylan with huge smiles on their faces. He couldn't help it; his eyes fell on Massie who looked impassive as she slapped Josh's hand away where he was poking her.

Derrick, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, was reluctant as stood up and Skye grabbed his hand with a flirtatious glint in her eye.

"Who's timing this shit?" Josh asked. Everyone looked around cautiously before Chris took out his phone mumbling something under his breath.

"We should all play a game while they're in there," Olivia suggested and everyone made some sort gesture of agreement.

"Like what?" Alicia asked.

"Why not truth or dare?' Landon offered.

"New kid's smart." Dylan smiled at him, "and for being so smart, you get to go first. So I ask you, new kid, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

**Saturday, March 5th  
><strong>**9:37 P.M.**

"_**I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I've ever known"**_

Claire had dipped her feet into the cool, clear water of the pool. She didn't understand the appeal of games like spin the bottle. Where was the fun in making out with a slew of people which in turn made out with everyone else? It was disgusting. She could hear the cheers of the others every so often. She wished she had a book to throw away time.

Claire had to use to bathroom so she pulled herself out of the water. She had to pass the group of rowdy teenagers so she did it with dignity; walked with her head held high, full of intent to ignore them but Derrick caught her eye. He was reaching for the bottle. Curiosity got the better of her and she paused to see who he would land on. It spun around the misshaped circle for what seemed like ages.

And then there was fate. Fate, Claire figured, was the bored housewife of destiny, running through adolescent affairs. With the cool wisp of wind pushing the bottle just an extra inch, Massie was there, looking wide-eyed and maybe a little indignant.

Skye pursed her lips, an annoyed expression prominent. Josh and Cam looked wary, Olivia and Dylan were glancing at their luminary.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chris said.

"This isn't optional," Kemp piped in.

Claire watched Massie stand, glance at Derrick over her shoulder, and lead the way. Derrick followed swiftly.

"We should give them extra time to, you know, make up," Kemp grinned and winked while Skye snorted.

"Whatever, whose turn for truth or dare?" Dylan said.

Claire walked away, heading toward the bathroom. She felt wrong. Apathy being at the forefront, making way for something akin to nothing, when she thought she should feel _something_. There was no bitter disappointment or untrustworthy anger. That was when she knew. She and Derrick didn't have anything left.

If it were Cam, she realized she'd be having a different monologue in her head. She wanted him back, she wanted him so bad. It surprised her really, this feeling. She didn't expect it to hit her all at once, not like this; not in this situation. She splashed cold water on her face and the thought of Cam's blue, green gaze fixed on her gave way to a blooming blush rising on her cheek.

She grinned at her own school girl attitude; like she just discovered her first crush.

**Saturday, March 5th  
><strong>**9:42 P.M.**

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

"Don't touch me," Massie said moving away from Derrick. He frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"Because you're Claire's and God even if she knows it would be so, so wrong. You just made out with Skye too- she looked way too happy for me to think you didn't- and Landon was just…God, Derrick please don't." Massie gasped as he forced her back to hit the wall.

"Massie," he whispered, his breath fanning over her face, "relax."

He gently took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, keeping a straight face even when she trailed it down his chest.

"Stop," she replied, breathing heavy. "I don't want to be that girl who-"

Derrick couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her, if he didn't he might die. Like legit _die_. For a moment she was tense and unresponsive until he felt her hand tighten around his shirt and she kissed him back. He groaned into her mouth, it'd been too long.

In one movement he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him, while lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tongue tentatively met his own and he felt something break inside him. When she pulled his shirt over his head he can't hold the words in any longer.

"Did he make you feel like this?" As he said it he pulled away to trail kisses down her neck.

Instead of an answer she tipped her head back, allowing him more access. He smiled against her before he sucked gently on her collarbone until she whimpered. Derrick leaned in to kiss her lips again; she met him eagerly. He moved one of his hands to run it down the three buttons at the top of her shirt. Carefully, she took his bottom lip in her teeth and tugged on it slightly before kissing him again. He pulled away to rest his head on her shoulder as she ran her hands down his stomach muscles. He pressed his lips to her neck again as he began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"Derrick," she moaned, tightening her legs around him and gripping his shoulders.

As he slipped his hand under her shirt, someone knocked on the door. He let out a frustrated groan as Massie slid her body away from his.

Why couldn't they have forgotten about them?

**Saturday, March 5th  
><strong>**9:49 P.M.**

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

Massie's face was flushed as she watched Derrick put his shirt back on. She smoothed down her hair before walking toward the door, but Derrick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. With one hand he slipped it into her hair, guiding her abused lips back to his own; she could feel his other hand, ghosting fingertips along the edge of her blouse. Massie gasped and pulled away from him to look down at the way her shirt parted in an inviting manner. Quickly she tried to fix them as he opened the door and led them out.

She glanced around the makeshift group just to see them all watching Derrick and herself.

"I don't remember your shirt being so wrinkled Derrick," Skye noted. In response, he shrugged plopping himself down in the circle once again.

Almost immediately as Massie took her place next to Josh, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Looks like you had fun making up."

Massie ignored him as she moved to spin the bottle. She looked around the room as it spun to see Landon and Derrick staring at her while the rest watched the spinning object. She didn't realize it stopped until she heard Josh laughing next her. She glanced down to see it pointed right on him and she felt the blush on her cheeks.

"Come on." Josh continued laughing as he grabbed her hand to pull her toward the door; unsure of his intentions, but following regardless.

He smirked at her, leaning against a wall when she closed the door and turned to watch him.

"What? Now we have an actual excuse to make out," he gives her a smug smile. It makes her giggle as he saunters over to her.

When he kissed her it wasn't the same way she felt with Derrick. Josh was gentle in his touches, hesitant in his kisses. They were just kissing to kiss. They didn't try to change the pace or push their limits. They could control themselves.

"Massie?" Josh questioned in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"This is weird," he said and she pulled away from him.

"You're right; it's like kissing my sister." She scrunched up her nose as she thought about it.

"I thought you knew the sexes, Massie, there's only two," he replied.

"Fuck off, all I was implying was that you have girly lips."

"You used to love these girly lips, babe."

"For the love of all things holy!" Massie snapped

"But you don't love holy things, obviously, just look at your choice in men," Josh commented.

"Why are you picking on me?" she asked

"Because you called my lips girly."

Someone knocked on the door and Josh started toward the exit.

"Also, you might want to fix that shirt, gives off the wrong impression."

Massie looked down and noticed she'd re-buttoned her shirt wrong and there was a small whole for the one she missed.

**Saturday, March 5th  
><strong>**9:58 P.M.**

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

"You're so annoying," Josh snapped as Massie punched him on their way out.

"You're such a jerk," Massie retorted rolling her eyes as she set a pace yards ahead of him.

"I wonder what went on in there. Some passion filled love making I presume," Chris commented. Kemp and Cam let out a laugh before being silenced by Massie's quick glare.

"Just spin Josh, we all know who you want anyways," she said taking her place next to Josh.

"Someone's bitter. Not what you expected?" Kemp chimed in.

"It's nothing they haven't done before," Cam replied, the voice of reason.

"So what's different now? Josh got a tongue ring?" Chris suggested.

"What? No, shut up," Josh muttered as he reached over to spin the bottle.

They all waited patiently for it to stop, which it did, right on Cam.

"What the fuck?" Josh grumbled.

"See that? That's karma, and karma is a total bitch. You know what? It's actually more like fate. Now you can Cam can profess you're love for one another, freely, openly. No judgments here," Massie said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"As much as I would love that, sweet, sweet Josh, I don't think you're ready for all this." Cam gestured to himself, which earned both giggles and noises of irritation.

"Screw you guys," Josh said reaching over to spin again.

This time, with a stroke of luck it landed on Alicia who reddened almost immediately.

"What? No! I quit. This game is so stupid, let's play something else," she babbled.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Cam sang.

"I think the lady doth not," Alicia snapped.

"There are rules, sweetheart, you agreed to play," Dylan said.

Alicia sighed and got up which gave her some cat calls as Josh trailed after her. She paused at the threshold but someone pushed Josh into her and the door slammed behind them.

"We're going to barricade you in so you don't try to make any escapes," someone called to them, their voice muffled from the door.

Alicia ran to the handle and twisted it to no avail.

There was a light pause between the two people as they stared at each other. He tried to make her look at him but she took it upon herself to ignore him with quite a lot of effort. Of course it wasn't easy being trapped together in a small-enclosed space. He was surprised when she was the one to break the silence.

"You're jacket zipper is caught on my dress," she murmured, looking down at where the black satin was caught in the ridged teeth. Unfortunately they both looked down at the exact time and banged foreheads, swearing as they jerked backwards. They glanced at each other under hooded eyes with their hands on the sore spot. He watched as she avoided his gaze once again.

"You have a hard head," Josh stated. She looked back at him with a smart remark on her lip but it instantly died at she caught that charming smile gracing his lips. It was too late; they couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter.

"You're the one that's so stubbornly thick headed," Alicia said, calming down from her giggle attack. When they quieted down they were left in a silence that was slowly getting awkward.

"Look I—" Josh tried to start but she interrupted him.

"My feet hurt, these heels are killer," she murmured quickly. He realized almost instantly that her strategy for this whole situation would be changing the subject, with a sigh he decided to play along.

"Let me help," he said kneeling down slowly.

"Wait what are you—" but she stopped as he grabbed her leg and slowly slipped off the back strap. She yelped in surprise as his hand went to her waist to hold her still, all the while holding himself steady as he balanced on the balls of his feet. "I don't need your help."

"Oh don't be so rude it's not like I'm taking advantage of this situation," Josh smiled as he laid her first heel to the side. While her foot was still in the air he slipped foreword bracing his free hand on the wall behind her; his other hand that was still on her waist slipped down over her butt and grabbed the back of her thigh. She jumped and he chuckled, "Well I'm not taking advantage of this situation that much."

"You are so... Do you mind moving your hand?" she all but hissed out turning her face away from his probing eyes. Even in the slight darkness he could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Lift your other foot for me," he said ignoring her. Silently she lifted her leg so that it hovered barely over the ground. He brought back the hand that was braced against the wall to his side. His other hand trailed down the back of her leg to grip the back of her ankle and slowly slip off her other heel, "Better?" he asked slowly standing up so that she now had the ability to look up at him.

"Yes," she mumbled still a little flustered, "You don't suppose she'll come get us anytime soon right?"

"Probably not, but that's all the better," he said with a sly smirk, "I have a few things planned."

"What kind of things?" she asked raising a fine brow in his direction.

"More taking advantage of the situation type things," he said with a chuckle.

"Josh," Alicia warned even though a blush was prominently the highlight of her facial features.

"My mind isn't that obscene," he joked giving her a nonchalant smirk as he stood back up.

"I beg to differ." She inched away from him feeling very much uncomfortable at their close proximity.

"Alicia." His tone gave off a sad pitch that had said girl glare at him.

"Don't, you were— wait what are you doing?" she gave a silent yelp when he put both of his hands on both sides of her face and leaned down. Their breath mingled together.

"That's the second time you asked me that, Rivera," he murmured giving her a smile that made her knees weak. One of her hands latched on to the inside of his arm, while the other pushed at his chest weakly.

"It's because you're always taking matters into your own hands, who said I wanted to be this close to you," Alicia whispered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really selfish when it comes to you." He gauged her reaction carefully.

Josh wanted her to kiss him, giving her that choice; though he expected her to yell at him, to push him away with all her strength. He was ever so surprised when she stared into his eyes with this odd sense of sadness and regret, maybe, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm selfish, I'm the one who can't let you go, so please, please, please, don't feel guilty, don't let your guilt for me keep you from being with Massie or anybody, because I know that though I would be so overjoyed to have you, you wouldn't truly be mine, and I can't live with myself if you were unhappy." Her words were so soft yet held such vigor that they almost seemed to pierce his heart.

Guilty? He wished she knew just how wrong she was, just how much he wanted her in this moment. She must have seen the surprise on his face because she continued.

"I get it, guilt holds people, but please don't mistake your guilty feelings into anything but your persistence to apologize to me. So listen well, Josh Hotz, because I forgive you, and I've forgiven you, for a long time now. I forgive everything, so please don't feel like you're tied to me anymore." Alicia looked down, not being able to meet his eyes.

He needed to make her see so badly that she was so very wrong.

"You're stupid," he said with a laugh shaking his head.

She gawked at him.

"Hey! Don't be an ass—"

"I need you, Alicia Rivera, I need you here right now, with me, and if you allow me to get all mushy without an elbow to the gut, I need you to stay with me forever, okay?" He gave a sputter of laughter when she just blinked at him, wide eyed.

"I don't understand?"

"The even thought that you would think that I'm doing all these things for guilt." Josh shook his head, another chuckle leaving his lips. "That's so utterly stupid of you."

"You're the stupid one! Laughing when there's no funny situation," she muttered.

He felt like he wasn't going to get much of any seven minutes in heaven tonight, but he was okay with that. He stood by his decision to let her make the first move; he would only help her along the way.

All in all, despite Josh's extensive knowledge of how people feel, Alicia was a total enigma to him.

So if words didn't seem to get through to her, Josh always had a plan B.

**Saturday, ****March ****5th  
><strong>**10:27 P.M.**

"_**I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I've ever known"**_

Claire watched as the teenagers dashed around her, exhilarated by the game of manhunt. She didn't feel like playing; she just wanted to talk to Derrick. She was empowered by her realization as she hunted down Kemp's backyard. She heard the occasional screams and giggles but she persisted on, refusing to be distracted.

"Hey, Claire, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, breathless.

"I'm just looking for Derrick," Claire replied as she glanced around.

"Oh, _looking _huh? Want to play your own personal game of manhunt?" Olivia had a knowing smile. Claire didn't feel the need to correct her.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"I think I did, maybe. I don't remember. Sorry." The girl shrugged before running off again.

Claire sighed before continuing her search. She finally spotted him desperately trying to escape Skye's reach. She had just gripped his shirt when Claire decided she'd help him out.

"Derrick, I need to talk to you!" she called to him.

The pair turned to look at her. Derrick had an expression of relief while Skye looked annoyed.

"What's up?" Derrick said when he reached her.

Claire peaked behind him to see Skye watching them with interest. She pulled him away to a more secluded area distant from prying eyes.

"What's going on?" Derrick asked. He looked clueless to what was to happen. Claire felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She fidgeted under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"I don't know how to say this," Claire began, staring at the ground. She wanted to just get it over with but she owed him an explanation, and in retrospect a month wasn't that long of dating exclusively so it shouldn't be that big of a deal; there was this creeping feeling, like she knew nothing of this should have happened in the first place.

"I want to break up," she blurted.

Derrick looked surprised for a moment. "Okay," he said slowly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry, things just aren't working out." Derrick shrugged, overcoming his original shock.

Claire let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I'm so happy you saw it too." She smiled despite the situation.

"It's not you, it's me." He winked and Claire giggled.

"I hope we can still be friends," she replied.

"Me too," Derrick said.

She opened her arms for a hug and Derrick moved toward her without further prompt. He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face into his chest. When they broke away she caught Massie's curious gaze on them.

Claire smiled at her and the brunette girl smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Dear faithful readers, it's been a couple of weeks hasn't it? Sorry, I believe my co-writer and I have found our bearings again (also I would like to point out that this chapter was a little over 10 pages so, cut us some slack on this one). Anyways, we'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter, as we always do. Love, the authors

**Shameless Advertisement: **Under our joint account Childlike Mentality, we have a new two-shot out called _Mirror, Mirror _it deals with some dark themes, so please, read go into with with caution. Also the 2011 Clique Awards have begun, be sure to check it out, you can nominate whoever, vote for whoever when the time comes (we've been nominated and you know, keep us in mind).


	14. Immense Desire

DIEHARD EMOT**I**ONS:  
><em><strong>Immense Desire<strong>_

_"Turn off the past, turn off the trouble,"_**-**** T-Pain**

**Sunday, March 6th  
>8:18 A.M.<strong>

_**"Disappointment has a name"**_

She let Kemp have a piece of her mind.

The group forgot about Josh and Alicia being locked in the closet until the next morning, when Kemp's mother opened the door to get her coat and found the two resting together, Alicia's head atop Josh's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

It really wasn't the greatest impression the young Hispanic girl has given to parents. However the older woman was highly amused, Alicia was very, very embarrassed, and Josh, well, let just say he formed a great relationship with Kemp's mom in the following days.

"Kemp, your mom's so chill, my mom would have freaked out if she caught two teenagers sleeping in her closet," Josh voiced, rubbing the back of his neck.

She was internally fuming. How could every single person in that party be unable to recall the two human beings they had left over night. It wasn't okay and Alicia was definitely not going to let it go.

Appreciation was written all over Kemp's face at Josh's intervention (from getting chewed out by Alicia) on his behalf.

"She'll probably freak out later when she's had a moment to survey the basement." Kemp sighed disdainfully.

"Make sure you tell her it wasn't my doing," Josh responded.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, no more locking people in your closets!" Alicia scolded, earning a diligent nod from Kemp.

"What she really means is, please tell your mom that's she's really sorry for crashing in your closet." Josh smiled.

"Uh—"

"That is not what I meant!" Alicia rounded on Josh.

"Look guys, I can feel the sexual tension so I'm just going to back away slowly for safety reasons." Kemp put his hands up and started to walk backwards, a knowing smile on his face.

"Not true— hey!" Alicia was lifted up into the air by Josh who had his hands wrapped securely around her waist.

"Run Kemp, save yourself!" Josh yelled dramatically. Kemp gave them a salute goodbye as he closed the door back to his house, leaving the pair outside.

"Josh, put me down!" She wasn't lifted very high. Considering their height difference Alicia was now able to kiss his nose, if she wanted to of course, but she was still firmly held against his chest.

"What's the magic word?" he joked twirling her around.

"Now!"

"Nope, sorry, that's wrong." He twirled her around again which earned him a small shriek that bubbled into giggles.

"Josh!" She wrapped her arms around his neck just in case he dropped her.

"You're really bad at this; didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Josh teased pushing her higher in the air, his hands gripped her thighs.

"Hey! No! Ah! Okay, okay! Please, put me down!" When he set her on her feet she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Don't do things like that, okay?" Alicia blushed when he gave her a smile.

"You know I won't ever drop you right?" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the driveway.

"You're horrible you know that?" She trailed behind him, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"How so?"

"You make me feel, just, I don't know, special." A tug on her hand signified that he had stopped moving.

"And that's a bad thing?" She wouldn't look at him.

"No it's just well. . ." Alicia trailed off.

"You don't think I mean it, do you?" A million things were racing through her head.

"I don't think you know what you mean," she murmured.

"Not this again." Josh shook his head.

"Don't you understand how I feel?" Alicia's voice rang out against the quiet atmosphere.

"I think the real problem is that you don't understand how I feel, about you." This time she looked up into those chocolate brown eyes she had always loved. The hand she was holding tugged her closer to him.

"If you need me forever, then I'll be there for you, forever, and its fine if you need me to be there as just a friend." Her heart seemed to break with every word.

"Jesus, Alicia, get it through your head already!" His rising voice made her jump.

"All I think about is you, so there's not much left in my head when you're clogging it up with your smoldering brown eyes, and your tantalizing smell. Everything about you is messing with me, from your soft brown hair all the way to your hideous looking boots—

"I had to borrow these from Kemp."

—and I still just can't get enough of you. So please enlighten me on what I need to add to all these annoying thoughts of you!" she finished, her breathing came out in heavy gasps, and just now she realized her hands were grasping at his chest as if he was a lifeline. Everything came out of her as if she had no control to hold it back.

Alicia wasn't sure if she was happy or conflicted. The weight was finally lifted, but a new one had taken its place. The fear of his rejection was plaguing her. Though she vocally admitted that she was okay with them being just friends, it would appear her heart wasn't in it.

"I always pictured the first time I'd say this to a girl it would be in some ridiculous cheesy restaurant, where there was violins playing and we were a happy couple, without all this drama." His words were so soft that Alicia held her breath.

"Or maybe it was in the rain, after some type of devastating blow emotionally. Whoever this perfect girl maybe, she would lean her head on my shoulder and I would comfort her and then I'd say it, because, well, that's how hopelessly romantic I am." He shrugged.

"Josh I don't...," He quieted her with a simple shake of his head.

"I was really young at the time, when I told my mom I wanted to tell my first grade girlfriend those important words, she laughed at me, and when I say laughed I mean she almost fell on the floor in fits, a great mom right?" he chuckled at his own memory.

Alicia frowned at him.

"She told me that, when the time's right, its right; not those lavish romantic cliché moments we get in movies, but somewhere totally unexpected because you can't really plan these things, you can only be sure that it's what you mean." It seemed like his tale was coming to an end.

"And?"

"So to simply put it I've run out of suave to say to you. I've tried to convey how I feel, and I've failed miserably. So it's funny because I just realized that what I should have said all along, are three simple words."

Alicia stared up at him in surprise. "Don't be silly," Alicia mumbled, shaking her head in a total disbelief.

"I just told you a story very close to my heart and you're calling it silly," Josh mused, a smile on his lips.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"Don't make excuses, you know it's coming."

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"You have no sense, none, you have no idea what you're saying," Alicia spoke softly.

"Implying it actually, I haven't said it yet," Josh stated matter of factually.

"You're just trying to make me feel better or something, I don't know, but stop playing with me," her words tinged with an angry edge.

"I think it's about time you stop fooling yourself, and face the facts Alicia." He grinned.

"Did you hit your head?"

"I," he began

"You seriously have no idea what you're saying," Alicia said, panicked. All he could do was grin at her.

"Love," Josh continued.

"Insane, you're insane, you can't just—

"You," he finished.

—say those things...," she trailed off.

"What was that?" Josh brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I can't believe—"

"That I love you?"

"Stop saying it!" She felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

"I love you, I love you. I wonder when you'll start embracing it." He couldn't contain his happiness.

"I don't have to embrace it; I don't even have to acknowledge it." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"That's funny considering the fact that all you think about is me." Josh winked at her.

"I—" she was going to deny that information wholeheartedly, until she realized that she already confessed it, quiet emotionally too.

"It's all right you don't have to say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love me." He smiled every time he said those words.

"Well, what if I want to?" she exclaimed, giving him a glare.

"You don't have to."

"It's too late now because I do, I love you, Josh Hotz, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it," Alicia said. She stood firm, arms crossed, glaring at him for a short time before realization set in. The blush crept up her face quickly as she avoided his gaze.

"I can accept that," he murmured still smiling.

"Don't say it like you knew I was going to say it." She scowled at him.

"I just know you too well, you're pretty predictable." His cocky smirk was prominent on his face.

She'll show him who's predictable.

She quickly grabbed his face between her two hands and pressed her lips to his own. The kiss was reckless at first. Josh gave a grunt of surprise that had Alicia relishing in it. He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She'd like to say her kiss held all her emotions, but it didn't, because there was really only one thing that she had to express. So when their lips moved against each other in what felt like way too long, all she had to convey was how much she loved him. She didn't need to show anything else, because none of it was there; she was scary how she was so sure, so right in this moment that she was practically overjoyed. So this was probably what first love felt like, and she was very much indulging in it.

So maybe the bottom of Kemp's driveway wasn't the ideal place to settle their disagreements. It was accurate to say that Alicia would spend the rest of this lip locking reimbursing Josh his seven minutes in heaven.

**Sunday, March 6th  
><strong>**11:13 A.M.**

_**"You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

"It's supposed to rain today." Cam held out his hand as if expecting drops to fall onto his palm at that very moment. Claire gave him a sideways glance before smiling.

"I'm sorry," the blonde girl whispered earning her a surprised look. "I just invited you here, and now all I can do is sit in awkward silence, and I know I should say something but I keep drawing blanks because all I can think about is our kiss." She pressed her fingertips to her lips.

Cam shrugged as he leaned back on the bench they usually sat on at the park.

"You don't owe me an explanation, we can just forget about it," Cam muttered even though he clenched his teeth to hold back words that might threaten moments where he could just have her alone like this, or his newly founded friendship with Derrick.

"No I—"

Claire was cut off by a new voice and they both swiveled toward it.

"What do we have here? Claire and Cam, with no obvious signs of Derrick, do I sense infidelity?" Skye Hamilton arched a smooth eyebrow in their direction. Cam watched as Claire gave the new addition a wary look.

"What do you want?" Cam voiced feeling that Claire wasn't going to say anything.

"I was just taking a stroll, Cameron, when I noticed you two love birds. It seems a shame that Derrick should find out," Skye pressed a finger to her lips in fake innocence.

"It wouldn't matter," Claire stated eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Oh?" Skye crossed her arms.

Cam looked between the two, debating if there just happened to be a cat fight if he should take pictures before he decided to break them up.

"Derrick and I broke up," Claire murmured.

Both Cam and Skye gave startled looks in her direction.

"When?" Skye asked the question that was tingling on Cam's tongue.

"The night of Kemp's party." She didn't look too upset over it.

"I'm guessing you saw spin the bottle, it can't be helped if you're a little lacking to Derrick's tastes," Skye informed Claire, who seemed to take the comment in stride, but Cam got quite defensive.

"I wouldn't be so proud, you haven't really made much progress." Cam glared at the girl standing in front of them.

"Well, now with Claire out of the way and Massie's splintering personality I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that I'm waiting with open arms," she commented snidely.

"More like disgusted," Cam grumbled.

"Since there's not much I need you two for, I'll be leaving," and with a half turn Skye left the vicinity and Cam all but sighed in content.

The silence from Claire, however, was leaving even more unease between them.

"I was planning on telling you today," Claire finally said, giving Cam a brief glance.

"About?"

"Derrick and I," she summed up, fiddling with thumbs in her lap.

"Like I said, you don't owe me any explanation." Cam kept his eyes fixated on the cracks of the foundation under them.

"That's where you're wrong, I owe you everything." She gave a forced laugh that had Cam frowning.

"Claire, I understand if you still want to be friends, alright?" He felt her get up from the bench. Silently he looked up to watch her movements.

"I don't want that, but I...," Claire shook her head trailing off. She gave him a sad look that had him jump to different conclusions.

"There's just one thing I need to know." That's when Cam felt the first rain drop on his head.

"What?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I just need to know that you didn't break up with him because of the game. I just need to make sure that you didn't just see him and Skye go into the closet and that you're still, you still feel for him," he murmured.

"I saw him go with Massie, and all I could feel was, nothing really, contempt, enlightenment, realization? I don't know, all I know was that those very feelings were my reason for breaking up with him," her words had such an assuring tone to them. Cam smiled at her.

"I guess it still doesn't change anything," she added. He stood up just as the drops started to come into a steady drizzle.

"It does," Cam insisted.

"It's not right, I'm not going to try if it'll hurt others," Claire said and Cam shook his head.

"Then I don't get it." He faced her, his black hair sticking to his face in odd places.

"You and Nikki." She looked away awkwardly.

Cam had this sudden moment, where his face probably looked similar to a gapping fish. He had totally forgotten that he hadn't really told anybody about their break up. So if that was the only thing holding Claire back he was more than delighted to tell her the outcome of that relationship.

"It's been over between me and Nikki for sometime now. I just never really got around to telling people." He gave her an expectant look.

"I didn't know," she murmured still keep her eyes downcast.

"Like I said, no one knew."

"No, not about you and Nikki, which, I mean, I didn't know about. I'm talking about the way you came back into my life, full force. I didn't know. I didn't know that you had this effect on me," Claire shook her head as if she was clearing it from her thoughts.

The rain had become a steady downpour, soaking everything and everyone that stood under it.

"Is it bad?" Cam questioned, rain falling down on them in turrets. He watched as Claire wrapped her arms around herself preserving lost body heat.

"It depends; if I wasn't so forward with you maybe you'd still be with Nikki." She gave a small shiver which Cam noticed. Slowly he grabbed Claire's hand in his own and pulled her along till they stood under a sagging willow tree.

"I kissed you Claire, and I'm not going to apologize for it." Cam crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Then what's holding you back?" he questioned stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"You are," she whispered.

Cam wasn't sure what to think. This whole time all he's been doing was trying to win her over. Hell, even since last year when all that drama broke through he stopped his romanticizing ways just so he could be friends with the blonde girl. So why was he the problem?

Then something came to him.

"You think I'm not serious about you, about us?" From the look on her face his question struck true.

"I'm allowed to be a little skeptical after all we've been through." Claire pushed wet blonde strands away from her face.

"Hardly, if anything I should be questioning if you're serious."

"I thought of you, I thought that if I saw you going into that closet with some slut on your arm I'd flip out, I would scream bloody murder, I'd bawl my eyes out, probably all at the same time, I'm not sure," she was rambling and it was so adorable that Cam placed a hand to her wet cheek.

Claire leaned into his touch.

"Is that serious enough for you?" she questioned giving him a mock glare.

"I think I'd love to see a jealous side of you." He smiled before leaning in.

Though the leaves and branches kept most of the water droplets away from their drenched bodies, Cam could still taste the scattered water along Claire's lips.

Their kiss was nothing intense, it was gentle, simplistic, a feather light touch. It held the warmth of their bodies pressed close together, hands roaming over faces and hips like they were unexplored land. Their grasps on each other were slippery and misguided, like they couldn't quite believe the other was in their arms, yet they were trying to take it all in.

When they pulled apart Cam felt his heart hammering against his chest in fluttering patterns. Claire's cheeks looked flushed and her lips redder than usual.

"Not everything is cleared up, you know that right?" Claire's blue eyes flickered up to his face.

"I know," he whispered before kissing her again.

This time their fierce kisses held the promise of a brighter future, hopefully together.

**Monday, March 7th  
><strong>**8:18 P.M.**

_**"The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

Josh interlocked their hands, curling fingers around each other.

"This is embarrassing," Alicia muttered, watching as certain people looked at them before casting a glance to their clasped hands.

"This is what couples do." Josh grinned nudging her with his shoulder.

"Who said we were a couple?" she grumbled in response.

"Going to eat dinner, walking under the stars while holding hands, do you want me to buy you flowers and chocolate too?" he teased.

"Of course not," she scoffed at him.

He pulled up their united hands to his face, where he kissed the back of her hand in a soft manner. The blush on her cheeks was clearly evident, and it made him press his smile into her skin.

"I'm not used to this." Alicia slowed her pace down when she spotted the restaurant.

"I can tell, but that's okay. You'll get used to it while you're dating me." He gave her hand a small squeeze. She gave him a light punch with her free hand, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Dating?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like I said, it's what couples do." He pulled her short in front of the blaring lights of the restaurant. He could easily see inside the vicinity and mentally shook his head when he saw a flash of brunette hair and amber eyes.

"You're a little overconfident these days." Alicia didn't seem to take notice of what Josh saw.

"Then I suppose I'm officially giving you the title of my girlfriend, let this lamppost be our witness," Josh said coyly, patting the cold pole next to him.

"Well I can accept that." She shrugged grinning widely.

Josh cupped her face in his hands before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

A chime from the restaurant door signified someone leaving.

"I think I deserve some thanks, Josh Hotz," came a familiar voice.

The two pulled apart to see Massie. She had a delivery bag in hand as she watched the two with a proud smile on her face.

"I guess I could give you credit, Block." Josh sighed even though the corner of his lips twitched up in a grin. Alicia kept her eyes on Massie, the faint hint of a smile on her lips.

"Massie." Alicia smiled at the brunette.

"I groomed him just for you, Alicia." Massie winked at said girl.

Josh watched as Alicia let go of his hand and slowly took steps over to Massie, who looked genuinely surprised. He watched with a sort of relief when Alicia wrapped Massie in a hug that had the amber eyed girl mumbling words and coughing awkwardly.

"Aw, this is great." Josh grinned clapping his hands together.

"Shut up, Hotz," Massie muttered still in the midst of her reunion with one of her friends.  
><strong><strong><br>****

**Monday, March 7th  
>10:32 P.M. <strong>

_**"I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I've ever known"**_

Maybe things weren't completely better between her and Cam. She tried to remind herself that it might never be the same. For now though it was okay, because all she thought of in this moment was the steady feeling of his arm wrapped around her shoulder and the way his head tilted in her direction as he feigned focus for the screen in front of them, every so often giving a quick glance to her face.

So maybe everything wasn't discussed, but Claire couldn't help but want to dismiss it all and stay in this piece of time, preferably with a rewind button.

"You're not watching the movie," Cam interjected, shaking Claire from her thoughts.

He turned so that his mismatched eyes observed her own clear blue ones. She smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm looking at a better view," Claire whispered giving him a grin that had him laughing.

"Dirty talking is just not for you," Cam commented trying to stifle his chuckles.

Claire was appalled.

"I was not 'dirty talking' you," she pouted.

"Sure you weren't." He was still trying to hold back his snickers.

"Even if I were I totally could." Claire turned in her position on the couch so that she sat on her knees next to him.

"Well go ahead, hit me with your best." Cam shifted so that he faced her.

"Now?" Claire gaped.

"I'm waiting." He couldn't contain his grin.

Claire's persona being all types of innocent as she stood there watching him, a mix of surprise and nervousness etched onto her face.

Cam raised an eyebrow expectantly.

She reached a hand forward, all tentativeness abandoned. Her fingertips smoothed over his chest pulling up the shirt fabric to reveal a small strip of skin. Her other hand traced his bare collarbone before pushing through locks of black hair. She felt Cam give a small hum of approval. Gracefully, as to not fall on top of him, she leaned forward till his lips just brushed his ear.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" she whispered, trying to muster up all the bravado she could.

What she didn't expect was for him to flip her backwards in one fluid motion. Before she knew it her back was laying on the sitting portion of the couch with Cam hovering over her, all lithe and muscle and warmth.

"Only if I have you under me panting," Cam murmured sending the blonde girl sputtering in embarrassment.

"That's how you talk dirty, by the way." Cam winked.

"I just need practice." Claire looked anywhere but at him, blush evident.

"I think I like having you a flustered mess, boosts my ego." Cam shifted his position ever so slightly, so that he fit snuggly between her legs.

"Sooner or later I'll be the one making you blush," Claire muttered.

She felt him snort with laughter.

"We do have a lot of time together, don't we?"

Cam's question seemed to hold a meaning that Claire was sure about.

"A lot of time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>We know that it's been a long time since we updated. Trust us, we know. We hope you can look past it and just accept our sincere apologies for this amazingly late chapter. Well we're almost done with this story as you can tell by counting the chapters left. We're still undecided on moving forward with the prequel. Tell us what you think a review (just not about our lateness). **-Thousand & Addict**


	15. Often She Lies

DIEHARD EMOTI**O**NS:  
><em><strong>Often She Lies<strong>_

"_Her words are spinning through his ears again_" –**Panic! At the Disco**

**Tuesday, March 8****th****  
>7:52 A.M.<strong>

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

Massie relaxed against the cold metal of the bleachers, watching the unenthusiastic bustle of students participating in gym down below. She opts to close her eyes in contentment, enjoying the little moments of pure carelessness.

"Hey."

She was instantly broken out of her reverie. Derrick is looming over her, blocking the warm sun and casting a shadow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking the vacant seat next to her. Massie glanced around to see them alone in the immediate area. Only scattered few were sitting on the lowest set of bleachers.

"Nothing, enjoying my free period." Massie shrugged, though she wanted to press her hands over her eyes and pretend Derrick wasn't there. So much for stress free, her number one problem just came right up to say hello.

Derrick took a seat next to her legs, and she shifted upright, unknowingly bringing herself closer to him and to conscious of their proximity to move away.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I saw you." He said it as if that were the only reason he needed, and maybe it was. She'd been thinking about just going up to him for a while now, but then she thought about Claire, then Claire and Derrick, then everything that just went oh so wrong, and she psyched herself out.

"Massie," he mumbled, but the wind brought it to her ears so she turned.

He reached over with his free hand to cup her face as he leaned in. Massie chest moved with every ragged breath, waiting until their lips met. He was gentle with her at first; he kissed her slowly as he pushed some of the hair way from her face before letting his hand run down her arm to rest at her waist. Massie brought one hand to his chest and the other to tangle itself in his hair and he sighed into her mouth. Realization struck her.

She gasped and pushed him away, hearing herself say stop over and over again. She stood up quickly grabbing her bag on the way but Derrick wasn't having it. He followed her movements, grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" he asked. She could see her reflection in his eyes.

"I can't do this. You can't do this. Think about Claire. She's still my best friend sort of. You can't just assault me whenever you feel like it. I won't be that girl, Derrick. It was one thing in the closet but now." She trailed off, distancing herself from his grip though all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him.

"Massie, stop wait!" Derrick said, descending the bleachers after her.

"Just stop kissing me!" she called over her shoulder leaving him at the bottom.

**Tuesday, March 8****th****  
>12:50 P.M.<strong>

"_**I swear this life is like the **__**sweetest thing**__** I've ever known"**_

When Claire had sat down for lunch that day she immediately noticed Massie's absence. She was early for lunch but the brunette was always on time. Even making it a point to be at the table before everyone else.

"Where's Massie?" she asked Josh, the only other person present.

"I don't know, probably got held up or something. Why?" he asked.

"She didn't text you or anything to tell you that?" Claire questioned. She may not be on speaking terms with Massie but she knew her habits and if she were ever late she would let someone know. Especially since Claire saw her walking the halls today.

"No." Josh gave Claire a sideways look.

The other members of their table started to take their seats so Claire took it upon herself to find the missing girl. She wandered the hallways in hopes of seeing her but to no avail. She went to the bathroom to freshen up before continuing her search. It was there where she found Massie splashing water on her face.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Claire blurted upon laying eyes on her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Surprise etched into Massie's expression.

"I was looking for you. You should have texted me if you weren't coming or something," Claire scolded.

"Texted you? Claire, we're not even talking," Massie replied her face a mask of confusion.

"So? That doesn't mean I wasn't worried about you. You never miss lunch and if you do, you normally tell someone," Claire ranted.

"I did, I told Cam," Massie said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Oh." Claire bit her lip with embarrassment.

The bathroom door swung open, and closed with a soft thud. Skye stood there in its wake, looking equally amused and smug.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The blonde placed her hands on her hips, giving them both a twisted smile.

"What do you want?" Massie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Does Claire know about your little rendezvous with Derrick today? That's rather sleazy, don't you think Massie?" Skye looked pointedly at Massie.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Massie practically threw herself at Derrick today on the bleachers. I saw it so don't try and deny it."

"I'm not," Massie said at the same time Claire said, "Just go away."

"I didn't throw myself at him. He practically molested me," Massie clarified, glancing at Claire briefly.

"Derrick would never." Skye scoffed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Claire snapped.

"What is it about you?" Skye glared at Massie, ignoring Claire. "What is so special about you? Derrick was supposed to be mine but no, you swoop in and steal him away from me every time. I don't understand! I'm so much better then you. I've tried and tried to show Derrick how insignificant you are. Don't you realize that no one likes you? That you have no friends? Olivia and Dylan are not who you think they are. They despise you. They adore me. You think they just randomly wanted to be friends?

"Don't kid yourself, bitch. They were only doing my bidding. You think you and Alicia would have been friends if it weren't for me? The only people who care about you are guys and that's only because they want to fuck you. Nobody wants you for you," Skye finished.

"I do," Claire stepped in; watching Massie look too hurt to be of any use. "Don't talk about someone you don't even know. Guys like her because she's smart, and funny, and because she doesn't take people's crap. You wouldn't know anything. Any self respecting guy wouldn't spend two seconds with you because you're such a raging bitch. You wonder why Derrick doesn't like you. It's because he's embarrassed to even mention your name. No one likes _you. _Dylan and Olivia only want how far you can get them. Massie will always have me; her best friend. Alicia chose Massie over you. Derrick will never want you." Claire ranted. She smiled reassuringly at Massie who had tears in her eyes.

"I'll show Derrick just how worthless you are."

"Been there, watched you try that. You're such a failure, Skye. Now just leave before your obsession lands you a restraining order." Claire pointed towards the door.

"Fuck the both of you!" Skye screeched before spinning on her heels and leaving.

"Did you mean that Claire?" Massie asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend. I'll always have your back," Claire said.

Massie nearly ran at her and wrapping her arms around the girl, almost plowing them both to the ground, sobbing as she buried her head in Claire's shoulder. She could feel the blonde girl rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry about Derrick, I kissed him back even knowing you two where dating. I ran away though, I'll tell him off next time," Massie cried.

"Don't worry, Mass, we broke up."

"That's… that's really shitty." Massie hiccupped.

"We both wanted different things."

Massie nodded. "You know I thought Dylan and Olivia were my friends."

"You don't need them. You'll always have me okay? Even when we're mad at each other or aren't talking or whatever, I'll always be there for you," Claire said, feeling the tears in her own eyes.

Massie sniffled into Claire's shirt. "You're the best friend I could ever have, Claire. I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault."

"It's no one's fault. I just want us to talk again," Claire replied.

"I'll always talk to you. I love you, you've always been my best friend."

"I love you too, and you'll always be my best friend."

**Tuesday, March 8****th****  
>12:52 P.M.<strong>

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

Derrick shuffled around the cafeteria, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes on the floor. He took his seat next to Josh, who in turn pushed a tray of food towards him. He gave Josh a grateful glance before looking around and noticing a missing head of brunette hair and amber eyes. He let out a sigh before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Cam asked him.

"Oh, Cam, don't you know? Men wear boxers, but actually I guess you wouldn't know about that," Kemp said from the end of the table. Derrick smiled.

"What are you smiling at, pretty boy?" Chris said.

"Fuck you," Cam and Derrick snapped in unison.

"You know what they say, friends who speak together, stay together," Josh sang.

"Way to ruin a mood Josh. You're an expert at that," Kemp jabbed.

"You guys are such dicks," Cam muttered.

"You're the queen of dicks," Josh replied.

"You're moms-" Cam started only to be cut off by Kemp.

"Wait, before you respond to that Cameron, we got off topic here. Why the lost-puppy look, Derrick? If we were chicks our panties would probably drop, but you're out of luck."

"Well, Cam's panties probably dropped. Did they drop Cam?" Josh asked.

"You wish you could get into these panties," Cam retorted.

"Come on guys, we've got a fallen bro on our hands," Chris said.

"Alright, alright, what's the issue, Derrick? Claire's not putting out enough for you?" Kemp asked.

"We broke up," Derrick said before someone else could get a word in.

"Damn I had a perfect joke too. You should have told us before!" Kemp exclaimed.

"This is about Claire?" Josh questioned, ignoring the comments.

"No, this is about Massie," Derrick mumbled.

"Playa, playa," Chris said.

"What happened?" Cam asked.

"Nothing, I mean, I don't know." Derrick broke off struggling for words. "I kissed her during our free period and she freaked out on me."

"What? Did she like slap you then blow a rape whistle?" Cam filled in. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"No. She kissed me back and then randomly pushed me away," Derrick explained.

"I'd say that's kind of the same thing." Cam huffed, stuffing his face with food.

"There are no chicks at this table to decode that." Chris threw his hands up in defeat.

"Josh is a certified massie-ologist," Kemp supplied. "He would know all about her body."

"Dude." Cam laughed, shaking his head.

"Massie probably doesn't know you and Claire broke up." Josh shrugged.

The table fell silent.

"I guess that's that," Kemp stated, going back to his food.

"There are plenty of other girls who would want you putting the moves on them," Chris said in an attempt to console Derrick.

"Yeah but Massie's the only one that matters." Cam sighed.

**AN: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...****


	16. Never Let Her Go

DIEHARD EMOTIO**N**S:  
><em><strong>Never Let Her Go<strong>_

"_Girl, my body don't lie, I'm out of my mind,"_ – **Pitbull**

**Wednesday, March 9****th****  
>6:43 P.M.<strong>

_**Disappointment has a name"**_

"Please tell me you didn't forget the popcorn," Alicia berated herself looking through the cabinets in her house to find a box that clearly listed its contents as popcorn kernels. She was dressed in loose fitting boxer shorts and a tank, as she bended over to look through the contents of hidden junk food on the bottom shelves.

The Hispanic girl was greeted with light tap on her butt that made her squeak and straighten up, only to be greeted with the smiling face of Claire, who was dressed in a similar fashion as Alicia.

"What's taking you so long? Massie's complaining about watching the same scenes over and over in the opening menu." The blonde girl rested an elbow on the counter.

"Can't find popcorn, and who can watch a movie without popcorn? I certainly can't," Alicia huffed in annoyance, closing the cabinet she had just been looking through.

"It's not that big of a deal, we already ordered pizza so that should suffice," Claire shrugged and the dark haired girl frowned before shaking her head and smiling again.

"Sorry, I just kind of wanted everything to be perfect, you know." Alicia watched as Claire nodded in understanding.

"Everything is perfect, because we have each other." Alicia laughed at Claire's sentimental words.

"Yeah, you're right, come on let's go." The dark haired girl steered Claire over to where Massie was sitting, snacking idly on a bowl of chips and salsa. The amber eyed girl looked up as they approached.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to call a search team or something," Massie exclaimed dramatically earning herself soft laughter from the two who had joined her.

"Yeah, yeah just start the movie," Alicia stated plopping down next to the brunette haired girl, Claire followed.

"Finally." Massie reached for the remote and was about to hit the select button when the doorbell rang.

She groaned in annoyance.

"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza," Claire said getting up with money in hand. As the blonde girl disappeared Massie reached for the blanket that was pooling at Alicia's feet.

"So I heard about the break up with Claire and Derrick," Alicia murmured giving Massie a once over look.

The brunette girl shrugged.

"So did I," was the only response Alicia got.

"I also heard about the Skye thing in the bathroom," the Hispanic girl prodded, trying to get a little information out of Massie. It was a hopeless cause.

"She's a crazy bitch." Massie reached for a chip.

"If I never brought her, maybe this wouldn't have happened," Alicia muttered. She watched as Massie gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"I doubt it, like I said, she's a crazy bitch." The amber eyed girl patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe," Alicia was still wondering, a frown marring her features.

"Don't stress about it, she's never been anything more than a conniving bitch to everyone and everything." Massie looked up just as Claire came back into the room with the box of pizza they had ordered.

"Yum, I'm hungry," the blonde girl said on entrance placing the box down on the coffee table in front of them and opening the lid. Alicia pushed the salsa and chips to the side to make room.

"Second that." Massie reached for a slice.

Alicia had this weird itching to say something that would possibly stir up some awkward conversation, but she felt like she had to ask.

"What about you and Derrick, Massie?" Massie seemed to freeze on the spot while Claire was trying to make it seem like the question wasn't as tension filled as it seemed.

"I don't want it to be weird," Massie murmured taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Well, he's head over heels for you." Claire winked at Massie making her blush.

"Claire I—" Massie started but was silenced by the blonde girl putting her hand up in the air.

"I'm not dense, Massie, I know how you feel, and I know how he feels." Claire smiled genuinely.

"Plus she's getting cozy with Fisher," Alicia stated grinning when Claire turned red.

"Alicia and Josh are finally an item too," Massie voiced and Claire clapped excitedly.

"So I guess all we have to worry about is Massie and Derrick, right?" Alicia looked toward Claire, ignoring Massie's muttering protests.

"Just accept the inevitable Massie, you are totally smitten." Claire grinned.

"Maybe." Massie took another bite of her pizza.

**Thursday, March 10****th****  
>7:43 A.M.<strong>

"_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation"**_

Derrick sat on the bottom bleacher lost in thought. So maybe his friends had decided to take his inner turmoil in stride, it was fine though, their childish jokes helped to lighten his mood. However, the thoughts were still swirling around in his mind, if only he told Massie that he and Claire were over. Maybe then the outcome of their kiss would have been different.

He sighed heavily.

"That's like the third time you've sighed, something on your mind?" Derrick's head snapped up to see Massie standing there hands on her hips, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Mostly you," Derrick murmured not feeling inclined to smile back as he straightened his slumped posture. Massie seemed to make an acknowledging sound before sitting next to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked slowly, looking straight ahead.

"I wanted to talk to you." She shrugged and they stood there in silence for a moment.

"About?" Derrick tilted his head so that he could look at her face.

"Us," Massie shifted in her seat.

"I took it from the last time we were here you wanted nothing to do with _us_," he stated softly.

"I know I freaked out, I'm sorry." Massie placed her hand on his knee and they both seemed to look down at the exact same time. She began to pull back awkwardly but Derrick captured her hand in his.

"Claire and I broke up," he said looking back up at her, still holding her hand.

"I know." She looked back at him, amber eyes sparkling.

Then he guessed that was that, if it wasn't Claire holding her back then there was nothing he could do. He put himself out there for her and was sorely rejected. It kind of reminded him of old times.

"Okay." He stood up rather abruptly letting go of her hand. The loss of the warmth leaving him slightly miffed.

"Derrick, you don't understand." Massie stood up with him and this time it was her holding onto his arm.

"No, Massie, I think it's you who doesn't understand." He tried to remove her hand to no avail.

Just like that there roles were reversed. Massie was now the one with her hands pressed against his cheeks as she leaned up to press her lips to his. His eyes were open in slight shock before he closed them, relishing in the feeling of her this close to him.

They both pulled back, staring at each other with unreadable expressions, then just as silently Derrick was the one walking away, more confused than ever.

**Thursday, March 10****th****  
>11:16 A.M.<strong>

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

"I feel like the Justice League in our secret hideout," Chris commented leaning back in his chair.

Cam copied his movements, leaning back in his own chair. Most of the boys had a free period, so when Derrick had wanted them to all go to the library, despite the protests of Kemp, they all agreed.

"Yes, and you would be the useless Aquaman," Josh stated, head rested on his hands.

"Hey! No fair, if we're picking superheroes I want to be Captain America," Chris reasoned.

"America!" Kemp shouted, earning him several glares from library patrons.

"Guys we're getting off topic," Derrick muttered, glaring at the group he just so happened to deem as his friends.

"I want to be Spiderman." Cam grinned.

"And Josh can be Mary Jane! It's a perfect fit." Kemp clapped his hands together.

"Asshole." Josh glowered at them.

"Guys!" Derrick banged on the table making the group turn to him.

"Oh, sorry Derrick, I'm feeling more rebellious than usual with all these books around me." Kemp smirked.

"Well, tell everyone what's wrong," Josh mumbled into his arm. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I think something's wrong with Mary, my Spidey Senses are tingling," Cam raised an eyebrow at Josh.

"I'm tired, and you guys aren't helping," he muttered.

"Up all night with Alicia?" Chris waggled his eyebrows at Josh, who in turn glared at him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Derrick muttered face palming.

"Something happen with Massie?" Kemp asked curiously.

"She kissed me, it's really sending me mixed signals." The chocolate eyed boy frowned considerably. All eyes turned to Josh.

"She probably came to a realization about how she loves you oh so much, and that she wants you guys to go frolicking in a flower patch together singing show tunes." Josh shrugged.

"What he means is Massie probably talked to Claire and now she's trying to tell you that she wants you, in so many words," Cam added.

"Aw, this is cute, Cam can interpret Josh just like a real couple." Kemp smirked at the two. Josh glared and Cam rolled his eyes.

"All gay jokes aside, you're saying that I should go for it?" Derrick questioned.

"If you don't you might lose her." Josh shrugged.

"We set you free with all our wisdom! Now go! Tame the roaring feline!" Kemp waved him off.

"Thanks guys," Derrick nodded at the group.

**Thursday, March 10****th****  
>1:02 P.M.<strong>

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

"Massie," the voice behind her was warm and familiar.

At first, when she hadn't seen Derrick at lunch she began to worry. Josh and Cam reassured her that he would come around. Chris and Kemp made some jokes about him _coming around_. Claire and Alicia gave her small smiles of encouragement. It was the middle of lunch when she randomly stood up and walked outside.

When she found her steps lead her to the bleachers she inwardly frowned.

It was like the bleachers stood for everything that went wrong in Massie and Derrick's relationship.

She slowly turned to see Derrick, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Derrick." She was so afraid she had lost him that even looking at him was difficult.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

Massie gave Derrick a surprised look, which he returned.

"You go first," the amber eyed girl prompted, taking a small step forward.

"It was stupid of me to leave you here this morning; you are and will be everything I ever wanted." Derrick shifted from foot to foot before continuing.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, but this is it. I need you and I want to be with you; I want us to be official," he finished, searching her face.

"It was stupid of me to deny you, when I want the exact same thing." She gave him a small smile.

"I guess we've never been good at words," he stated rubbing the back of his neck impishly.

"We'll get better together." Massie closed the rest of the way to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. It was one of those kisses that held so much meaning to it. Every shift in lips held some secret message trying to be conveyed.

Massie never thought she was happier than in this moment, in his arms.

They pulled back, and this time none of them was leaving anytime soon.

"I don't deserve you," Derrick murmured wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled in response placing another kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make you work for it," she smiled.

Massie had no illusions that their relationship wouldn't come without bumps along the way. She was actually embracing what would be her most challenging relationship yet. It was fine though, she's loved him for a long time now.

"That's all I can ask for," he pulled her in for another kiss.

**AN: ** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...****


	17. Soft Touches

DIEHARD EMOTION**S**:

_**Soft Touches **_

"_Like I never had it at all," – _**Big Sean**

**Friday, March 11****th****  
>1:47 P.M.<strong>

"_**Disappointment has a name"**_

"What's up, chica?"

Alicia glanced up from her notebook to see a grinning Josh in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing. Que pasa?" Josh questioned as he sat down across from her.

"What's with the Spanish?" Alicia giggled.

"You're the only girl not in my family that can speak my language. It's the language of love," Josh sighed.

"Isn't that Italian?" She smiled at the indignant look on Josh's face.

"Betraying your people! Our language is far superior!" Josh exclaimed which gave him a harsh shush and glare from the librarian.

"Okay, okay," Alicia whispered. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"You just looked like you needed some company," as he said it he slipped the pen out of her grasp.

"I'm trying to study, I have a U.S. History test next period," Alicia said, snatching her pen back from him.

"Take a break, you don't want to stress yourself out," he said resting his hand on hers. She glanced at it for a second before sighing.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. "Only for five minutes, you hear me Hotz?"

"Five minutes is all I need."

"So you just wanted to talk to me about 'our people'?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you." Josh gave her a lopsided grin that made her blush.

"What about?"

"About me taking you out on a date tonight," Josh smiled.

"Didn't we just go on one?" Alicia giggled.

"What? Does that mean I can't take you out again?" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"No," she said looking down.

"Cool, 'cause I was thinking we could do something more clichéd like a movie and dinner after?"

"I'd like that." Alicia grinned.

"Yeah but I'm warning you now, I'll be putting the moves on you. Expect an arm around you and a goodnight kiss." Josh winked as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she called to him.

"You said five minutes. You have a test."

**Friday, March 11****th****  
>8:31 P.M.<strong>

"_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"**_

"This is dumb," Cam said for what felt like the hundredth time as he walked hand in hand down the sidewalk with Claire.

"You've said that already," Claire sighed.

"Well I'm saying it again in case you didn't hear me the first time," Cam mumbled let her drag him along.

"Well I did, so stop," she snapped, getting tired of his antics.

"Testy, testy," Cam said, giving her a look. "I still don't understand why we couldn't just hang out by ourselves."

"_Because_, I was supposed to hang out with Massie but you and Derrick wouldn't leave us alone about wanting to spend time with us and we wanted to spend time together so we came up with the only solution." Claire shrugged.

"A double date?" Cam said it as if it were a vile curse word. "I don't do double dates."

"We you do now," Massie said. They had reached the entrance of the theater where Massie and Derrick were leaning against the wall, his arm loosely around her.

"This is _dumb_," Cam tried to convey his message one final time.

"Stop," Claire hushed him as she let go of his hand to hug her friend. "Are Alicia and Josh inside?"

"A _triple _date?" Cam exclaimed and Derrick gave him a look that he interpreted as 'I understand what you're going though because I too am going through the same thing'.

"No, they're seeing a different movie but it's around the same time as ours," Massie said rolling her eyes at him.

"So, what?" Cam said feeling like the only sane person here.

"Just stop talking dude, it's going to get you nowhere," Derrick mumbled next to him. Low enough so Massie wouldn't hear.

"I don't want to take this lying down," Cam protested.

"That's exactly how you want to take it," Derrick said suggestively and Cam laughed before shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged as they followed the girls inside who had linked arms and were chatting.

**Friday, March 11****th****  
>9:24 P.M.<strong>

_**"'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do"**_

Massie slapped Derrick's hand away as he slipped it under her shirt at her neck.

"Stop," she whispered. She was trying to watchthe movie despite Derrick's efforts. She heard Claire laugh next to her and she was mad that she missed something.

She scooted as far away from him as possible as she reached onto Claire's lap to grab a handful of popcorn. She noticed Cam holding Claire's hand on the armrest enjoying the movie and Massie was angry that Derrick wasn't doing the same.

"Why are you so far away?" Derrick muttered, pulling her hand to bring her closer.

"You keep trying to touch me inappropriately as we're watching a movie I really want to see," Massie whispered harshly. In the dim light she could see Derrick's smirk.

"Babe, I was not touching you inappropriately, but if you want me to, all you have to do is ask," he said, his lips brushing her ear and made her shiver. He leaned down to drop a kiss to her neck before pulling away from her and leaning back against his seat.

After a short while Massie began to miss his advances. She moved so she was closer to him, resting her arm on the rest and lightly brushing his arm. He watched her as she brushed her hair back away from her neck and Derrick smiled bringing himself closer to her.

As the movie ended Massie interlaced her hand with Derrick as they stood up. They shuffled out of the theater behind Cam and Claire who were talking about the movie with laughs. Massie noticed the looks Derrick was getting despite being on her arm and she figured it was something she would have to get used to. He pulled her in for a kiss as if sensing her discomfort.

"Ew, nasty," Cam said who was walking backwards in front of them.

"You're so annoying," Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't act like it's such a surprise," Cam said before turning around and wrapping his arm around Claire.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom," Claire announced when they reached the exit.

"Me too," Derrick said.

"Hurry up," Cam grumbled.

Massie sat down on the bench next to him as they waited for their partners to finish in the restroom. She felt his stare and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Cam had a devilish grin on his face. "I don't remember you having a hicky before the movie, Mass."

She blushed as she quickly tossed her hair over her should her hide her neck. "Shut up," she whispered as if people were listening. Cam smiled.

"I notice things when I'm brought on a double date unwillingly." Cam raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Fuck you," she said lightly smacking his arm.

"We leave you alone for three minutes and you're already fighting," Claire sighed.

"It's brother-sister love," Massie and Cam said in unison. They looked at each other while Claire and Derrick laughed.

"Well, this was fun. Let's never do it again," Cam said as they left.

**Monday, March 14****th****  
>12:43 P.M.<strong>

"_**The clock's tickin', I just count the hours"**_

Josh had a small smile on his face as the table banter flowed. They weren't paying him any mind. He glanced down at his lap where his book that contained his plan was resting. He was on his seating chart page. He looked around and saw everyone where they were supposed to be, exactly as he had planned them.

He looked at Claire and Cam who were holding hands on the table smiling as they talked. He glanced over at Massie and Derrick who were leaning closer together, whispering in each others ears. He turned to his right and saw Alicia laughing with Kemp and Chris but lightly held his hand. All was right with the world.

"What are you doing over there, Josh? Having a sex dream?" Kemp said grinning and Alicia smacked his arm.

Josh rolled his eyes closing his book. Signifying the end of his plans, signifying the end of a long journey.

He put it in his bag, and would later stuff it in the many other notebooks under his bed.

But who knows, he'll always have more plans right?

**AN: ... Fuck you, "toolazytologin", fuck you. With love -Addict & Thousand**


End file.
